Child's Play
by Just a little girl
Summary: "We all trusted you and you betrayed us" he shouted, still pointing the knife towards the murderer.  What happens when a New Directions school trip ends in murder?   Who is the murderer?  And Who will survive?   Find out in Child's play.
1. Chapter 1: The calm before the storm

**A/N: **Me and my sister (Always-be-dreaming-of-you) both wanted to write a horror/murder fanfiction. we have a similar theme, but our outcomes will be very different. She has already posted quite a lot of hers so please read it :) (its called Guess who) Enjoyy and please review :)

**Chapter 1: The calm before the storm**

"Because of our win at sectionals, New Directions are taking a vacation. We will be given our own house and we will do loads of group activities. It is gonna be so much fun". The faces of his 12 students temporarily lit up before Will continued.

"The resort is in the middle of Shawnee state forest up on the hills." And that's when the 12 faces drooped back down again.

"Seriously Schue. A forest. You expect me to live in a forest for a week with Berry" Puck commented, looking very unimpressed. Rachel shot him a glare.

"Mr Schuester, I am all for the great outdoors but will I be able to get a good signal on the hills? My daddies will want to call me every night to make sure I am okay."

Will paused for a second. "Umm well Rachel I'm not sure you will be able to use your phones out there. This trip is about us bonding as a team guys. We don't need phones. We don't need TV. We don't need anything except each other."

"And good washing facilities, moisturiser, a suitable amount of clothes"

"Okay, okay Kurt. We get your point. Anyway guys who's in?" Will looked desperately at his students who seemed less than convinced.

Rachel took the opportunity to speak up. "As the captain of New Directions I expect that my decision will affect everyone elses."

"Yeah if she says she's going then I'm not"

"I will pretend I didn't hear that Mercedes. Anyway as I was saying I have decided that I will go on this trip. It will be a good experience for us to bond as a team."

Finn shrugged "I suppose I'm in too." The rest of the group reluctantly started to agree.

"Puck, you in?"Will looked at the mohawked boy, the only person yet to agree to the trip.

"Fine." Puck groaned before turning to Mike to whisper "but I'm taking alcohol" Mike laughed and gave his friend a high five.

"Great. We'll be heading off bright and early on Monday morning so make sure you're not late." The kids got up to leave.

"Oh guys. Before you go, you will need to choose someone to share a room with." Puck raised his eyebrows suggestively at Santana. "And before you say anything Puck the rooms are to be shared by someone of the same gender."

"Damn he can read my mind." Puck thought out loud.

"Nu uh Puckerman. You are just really obvious." Matt sniggered.

"Shut it Rutherford." He punched his friend in the shoulder before continuing "Anyway you wanna crash with me? Me and Finn are still on bad terms after the whole baby drama."

"Sure dude. Just let me talk to Mike about it"

"Thanks. You really are a good friend Matt. You've really helped me through all this sh*t." Puck smiled at the boy in front of him.

"Are you turning gay on me bro?" Matt joked, smirking.

Will tapped on the piano to get everyones attention. "Okay, have we sorted the rooms yet guys?"

"I'm going with Santana" Brittany clapped excitedly, with a huge grin on her face.

"Artie and I are going to share" Kurt stated. Mike and Finn, Puck and Matt and Tina and Mercedes were also going to share rooms.

"Looks like me and you are going to be together Quinn." Rachel shrugged, looking at the pregnant girl.

Quinn look disgusted at the thought. "No way. Mr Schue, I cannot share with her."

"You two are going to have to sort out your differences. Our accommodation does not have enough rooms for you to have your own." Will looked around the room. "That's all for now guys. Go home, rest and I'll see you on Monday morning."

The kids filed out of the choir room, not knowing that for some of them, it would be the last time.


	2. Chapter 2: Wheels on the bus

**Chapter 2: Wheels on the bus**

At 6:30am on Monday morning eleven tired looking school kids and a very awake looking Rachel Berry gradually made their way to the McKinley car park.

"Okay, we're ready to set off as soon as Miss Pillsbury gets here so all of you start getting onto the minibus." Will instructed, looking at his students, who clearly weren't used to being up so early.

"Why is Miss P coming?" Mercedes questioned. She had nothing against the teacher but she could be a bit nagging at times.

"We wouldn't be allowed to go on this trip if there was only one adult looking after all of you. So I invited Miss Pillsbury along. She can't wait to spend some time with all of you and she gave up a lot to get you guys to sectionals so be nice."

The kids grumbled and got onto the bus. Less than a minute after being seated Mike fell asleep on Matt's shoulder.

Brittany looked confused at the two boys in front of her. "Sanny, are Mike and Matt friends with benefits? Like us."

"Umm I don't think so Brit. Mike is just very tired and Matt doesn't want to make him grumpy by waking him." Santana replied, amused at the thought.

Just a few minutes later Finn, Brittany and Tina were all sleeping. Will and Emma boarded the bus.

"Right, we are ready to go. Let's get this show on the road" Will beamed at his students. The driver, Sam, started up the bus and they set off to their destination.

The drive went by pretty quickly. Mike slept on Matt's shoulder for the whole journey. Mercedes and Kurt listened to Mercedes' iPod and gossiped. Artie read. Puck played on his PSP and everyone else talked amongst each other.

* * *

After two and a half hours they finally arrived at Shawnee state forest.

"Huh, Matt, where are we?" Mike looked dazed and still half asleep.

"We're here" Matt laughed at his friend's confused expression.

"Alright. Welcome to Shawnee state forest for a week of fun, fun, fun" Will chirped. "Can you all please make your way off the bus and collect your bags. Then we'll head to the house."

The kids scattered off the bus and, after getting all of their things, made their way up the hill to their accommodation for the week. They were each led to their rooms by the house keepers Tim and Sophie.

* * *

"All right man hands. Listen up. Don't start thinking I want to share with you or that we're friends or anything." Quinn started.

Rachel walked up to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look Quinn, I know we don't always see eye to eye but I really don't want any arguments. We're here to have fun and I think we should just forget about the past and start fresh."

"We both know that's not going to happen." Quinn retorted as she made her way out of the room to "get some pain relief off Miss Pillsbury".

* * *

"This is going to be great, Artie. We can finally get to know each other better. Now that you are in an exclusive relationship with my girl Tee, I need to make sure you are suitable for her." Artie just stared at his roommate and rolled his eyes.

"Kurt, Tina and I are happy. Is that not enough?"

"Nope. I need to make sure everything is perfect for you two. I don't want either of you to get hurt. But we'll discuss that later. Now onto more important issues, I need to unpack."

"Well I don't want to get in the way of that" Artie laughed. "I'm going to go for a bit of fresh air.

* * *

Brittany was close to tears. "Santana, I'm not sure I like it here. It's creepy. And those people downstairs, they scared me. They looked at me like I was stupid. I'm not stupid am I?"

"Aww of course you're not stupid Brit. If you get scared I'll look after you" replied Santana, pulling her best friend into a hug.

* * *

Mike looked around the room, noticing his roommate sitting in an armchair looking glum "Finn, dude, you okay? You look a bit down. What's up?"

Finn looked up with a look of anger and hatred on his face "What's up? What's up? What do you think is up? My best friend got my girlfriend pregnant and you are asking me what's up." The boy stood up, red in the face.

"I'm sorry Finn. I think I should give you some time alone" Mike turned to leave, a look of disappointment apparent on his face.

"No. Mike. Wait." But Mike had already gone.

"Mike, I'm sorry."

* * *

Tina and Mercedes were in their room, organizing their clothes.

"Girl, we are going to have so much fun." Mercedes exclaimed.

Tina pulled out a purple v-neck sweater to show Mercedes, who smiled in approval.

"That is so you Tee." Tina smiled shyly.

* * *

Puck and Matt were unpacking the last of their things when Puck pulled out two 6 packs of beer.

"Dude, what do you say we have a little party tonight? I've got the drink." He sniggered.

Matt laughed as he looked over at his friend. "Looks like we're gonna have to then. Can't let good drink go to waste."

Puck walked to the door. "I'm gonna go and find Brit and Santana's room; to tell them about our get together." He smirked as he left the room and headed down the corridor.

* * *

Emma had a room at the end of the girl's corridor. After she had done a slight inspection of the room she began to unpack, carefully making sure she didn't crease anything. It was only when she went to check her cell phone that Emma realised she must have left her bag on the bus. She left her room to get it.

* * *

Will had just finished unpacking, and was now pacing round the room, unsure of what to do. He was waiting for Emma to call and say she was unpacked. Then they were going to round up the kids and show them around the forest. He got bored of waiting so left his room and headed towards Emma's.

* * *

Only minutes later and everyone heard a noise that would haunt them forever.

They heard screaming.

Screaming and then silence.


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughts

**A/N: this is a really short chapter which is why I'm uploading it so shortly after the last one. It is basically just everyone's thoughts (about the screaming). All of them are anonymous thoughts so that the murderer is not revealed :) pleaseee review **

**Chapter 3: Thoughts**

_What was that?_

_What on earth is going on?_

_I hope no one's hurt._

_What the hell? Was that screaming?_

_Oh my gosh. Who was that?_

_I need to make sure everyone's okay._

_What's going on?_

_What the hell?_

_Where did that come from?_

_I'm scared._

_F*ck._

_Oh crap, that sounded like Quinn._

_Time to play innocent._


	4. Chapter 4: Lost and Found

**Chapter 4: Lost and found**

Everyone hurried in the direction of the scream, worried about what they might find. As the group met up it came to their realization that half of them were missing and that made them even more nervous. Mike, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Emma, Artie and Finn were all nowhere to be seen. Will and Rachel went to check the rooms, Matt and Puck went into the forest and Mercedes, Tina and Kurt looked around the land just outside the house.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of looking, Puck and Matt found Finn, pacing around, cursing under his breath.

"Finn, what's going on? Did you hear the screaming? What are you doing out here?" Matt demanded.

"I was looking for Mike. I think I upset him earlier. He ran off and I wanted to find him to apologize. Then I heard screaming. It was Quinn. I'd recognize her voice anywhere." Finn mumbled.

Puck interrupted, "Talking can wait until later. We need to find everyone first."

Finn gave Puck a confused look, "Everyone? Who else is missing?" he questioned.

"Santana, Brittany, Artie and Miss P. Plus no one's found Quinn or Mike yet." Matt looked down, a saddened expression appeared across his face as he thought about his missing best friend.

* * *

Rachel and Will made their way down the corridor, knocking on every door in the hope of finding the missing people. As they approached Brittany and Santana's room they heard a voice. It was Santana.

"Brittany. Please come out. The screaming has stopped. Please Brittany. I'm going to look after you." Santana pleaded. Will knocked on the door.

"Santana. It's Mr Schue. Are you okay in there?"

"Umm...We're fine. What's going on? What was the screaming?"

Will took a deep breath before answering "We don't know. Some of the kids are missing and so is Miss Pilsbury. We are trying to find everyone now."

Santana sounded concerned "Did you need any help looking? It's just that Brittany's a bit upset. The screaming shook her up a bit. She's locked herself in the bathroom. If it's okay I think it's a good idea for me to stay here and try to make her feel better."

Will and Rachel both smiled at the new, kinder side of Santana they were seeing "It's fine Santana. Brittany needs you. We'll come back to you when we find out anything."

They carried on down the corridor until they had checked every room and then headed back outside.

* * *

Mercedes, Kurt and Tina headed towards where the bus was parked. They heard sobbing and knew they had found the source of the screams.

Quinn Fabray lay on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. She heard footsteps approaching her but didn't look up.

Her words came out as barely more than a whisper "She's, she's dead."

Unable to continue Quinn pointed in the direction of the bus. Mercedes sat down next to Quinn and pulled her into a hug while Tina and Kurt followed the direction of Quinn's finger.

A lifeless body was sprawled by the wheel of the bus, surrounded by glass from the front window. As they took in the scene before them tears started rolling down Tina's eyes. Kurt had gone very pale and looked ill.

"Ummm... we, we nnneed to ffind Mr Schuester." He stuttered.

Mercedes looked at the girl breaking down in her arms and sighed. "Quinn, what's happened?"

Quinn looked up, her puffy red eyes met Mercedes' as she stammered, "I was in my room and I needed some pain relief. I felt sick, the baby was making me sick" She took a deep breath and continued "Miss P, she had my medication so I went to her room to get it."

The girl struggled to continue, but Mercedes grabbed her hand and encouraged her to carry on. "She wasn't there and I was desperate. I felt really ill. I looked around the house and I couldn't find her. So I went to look outside." As she spoke tears trickled down her cheek. "I couldn't find her. I was going to go back inside but then I heard the minibus, moving. But Mr Schue said it was staying here. And the driver was staying here so I didn't know why it would be moving."

Mercedes knew that what she was about to hear was not good. She braced herself, knowing she had to stay strong for Quinn.

Kurt ran towards the two girls, his eyes swollen from crying. "Miss Pilsbury's dead. Shes dead. I need to find Mr Schue"

Mercedes gasped and shook her head. "No, she can't be. She was fine. Shes not dead. She can't be"

Quinn nodded solemnly "I found her. She was lying by the wheel of the bus. She'd been run over"

Mercedes looked horrified but managed to say "Who did it?"

Kurt took a moment to compose himself before saying "The bus driver Sam, he was in the bus, in the driving seat, looked like he was driving. I went to confront him, ask him what the hell was going on. But as I got closer I saw he wasn't blinking. He wasn't breathing. He had been stabbed in the back. Sam's dead as well."

**A/N: Maybe it's a bit early but who do you think the killer is? Please review...and also just incase there is confusion the bus driver is not Sam (Evans) but just a name I had already written into the story before I knew about Sam Evans' character :) **


	5. Chapter 5: Outrage and accusations

**Chapter 5: Outrage, Accusations and Unanswered Questions**

Will stood rooted to the spot, unable to move as he stared at the lifeless body of the woman he loved. Tears refused to stop falling from his eyes and he looked broken. He allowed himself to fall next to her and he wrapped her up in his arms, praying this was a nightmare, praying he would wake up and everything would be okay. He shouldn't have bought her here. If he had invited any other teacher along, Emma would still be fine. But he invited her and now she was dead.

Will's students looked on as he broke down. They didn't know what to do. They didn't know what they could do. Mike was still missing and Miss Pilsbury was dead. And no one knew what had happened. None of it made sense. Who would kill Miss Pilsbury? She was harmless and caring. Sam? He had done nothing wrong as far as anyone was aware. He was just a driver. And Mike? What's happened to Mike?

There was one question running through everyone's mind. Who? Tim and Sophie had told them that there had been no visitors to the house in over two months. There was no one there except them. Two murders and fifteen suspects. They could trust nobody. Whoever this was, they had to be stopped.

The kids walked away, giving Will some time alone.

* * *

"So who do you think it was?" Matt, Puck and Finn had headed back into the forest to look for Mike.

"Well, Quinn was the one that found her. Who's to say she didn't kill her?" questioned Matt.

Finn defended his ex- girlfriend. "No way. She couldn't do that. She may seem like a bit of a bitch but it's an act. She's harmless. What about Mike? He's been missing all day."

"No. Mike would never do that. The only reason he's been missing is because of you Finn. You upset him. Don't you dare go blaming him" Matt growled angrily, before storming off.

Puck glared at his ex- best friend "Nice one Finn. But Mike wasn't the only one missing when Miss P was killed was he? Where were you? "

"Are you blaming me? You think I would kill her?"

"I don't know what to think Finn." Puck turned to walk away.

Finn put his hand on Puck's shoulder. "I didn't do it. I wouldn't do it"

Puck grabbed Finn's hand and pulled it away from his shoulder and walked off to catch up with Matt.

* * *

Mercedes and Kurt were sitting in Kurt and Artie's room. "Cedes, I'm scared. Miss Pilsbury and Sam are dead. Who's to say one of us isn't next?"

Mercedes gave her friend a sympathetic look "Don't worry Kurt. I'm sure that after whats happened we won't be staying here long. Someone will come and take us home. We will all be fine." She was trying to convince herself as well as Kurt. What if everything wasn't okay? What if Kurt was right, what if they weren't going to be okay?

* * *

Tina had found Artie sitting by the lake reading a book. He looked up.

"Hey Tina, what's up? What's happened" he asked as Tina fell into his arms. He sat and listened quietly as Tina told him everything. What she said shocked him and he pulled her closer into his arms.

"Where were you Artie? You've been missing all day. People might think that it was you."

Artie looked up, a look of hurt flashed across his face. "Kurt was unpacking and I didn't want to stay there. I wanted him to let him get on with it so I came out here to read. I've been here the whole time." He paused and reached his hand up to stroke her cheek. "You don't think it was me do you?" he questioned.

She looked down at him and shook her head. "No, but I don't want anyone blaming you and I'm scared they will. I don't want you to get hurt." She bent down and pressed a kiss against his lips.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine"

* * *

Santana and Brittany sat on Brittany's bed. Santana tried to comfort her best friend. She was already shook up by the scream but when Rachel had come and told them what had happened Brittany had not stopped crying.

"San, me and you, we're going to be okay right?"

"Of course, we're going to stay in this room and make sure no one comes in." Santana replied.

Brittany sent her a small smile. "But I don't want to stay in here too long. I want to make sure everyone else is okay. I want to see Mike and Kurt and Finn and everyone."

Santana returned the smile. She was going to look after Brittany. She couldn't lose her.

* * *

Will finally tore himself away from Emma. He didn't know what to do with himself but he knew he couldn't stay with Emma any more. It hurt too much. He picked up her body and carried it back to the house. He decided it was best to leave her on the bed in her room. As he approached the room he found a note pinned to the door.

"_The wheels on the bus go round and round  
round and round, round and round  
the wheels on the bus go round and round  
all day long"_

He ripped it off the door, scrunched it up and threw it to the ground. This was a sick joke that had gone too far now. It needed to stop.


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicions

**A/N: sorry i haven't updated this week :( hope you enjoy. pleaseee review**

**Chapter 6: Suspicions**

_It's Mike. It's got to be. He's been missing all day. Probably felt guilty and ran away._

_Finn. He's been acting really angry lately._

_I bet it was Quinn. She was the one that found her. She's the main suspect._

_I wouldn't put it past Santana. And that would make Brittany guilty as well. They probably did it together._

_It could be anyone. I'm not trusting anyone._

_I think its Artie. He looks innocent but I think he's hiding something._

_Tina. She didn't show much emotion. I bet she was crying crocodile tears. I don't trust her._

_Ummm...Mike. He's still not back._

_Puck. He hates everyone here. _

_Maybe Artie. Or Mike. Or Finn. They were all missing._

_I reckon its Sophie or Tim. None of us could do such a thing. _

_Whoever it was must have something wrong with them. They must be sick. It's just evil._

_Everything's going perfectly. Now who's next?_


	7. Chapter 7: Incy Wincy Spider

**A/N: thought I'd upload another chapter tonight seeing as the other one was really short :/ enjoy.. and PLEASEEE review :) **

**Chapter 7: Incy Wincy Spider**

Everyone except Matt and Puck were sat in the house's living room. Mike still hadn't been found and the boys refused to return without him. Will was too upset to try and argue with them. The group were too preoccupied in their thoughts to notice the note that had been pinned to Mike and Finn's door.

"_Incy wincy spider climbed up the spout  
down came the rain and washed the spider out"_

Everyone was silent. The only noise that could be heard was a small ticking noise coming from the grandfather clock. No one knew what to say. They were scared to speak. Will contemplated telling the kids about the note but knew it would just put them even more on edge. Inside Will's heart was breaking. Losing someone you love is always hard, but it's even harder when you know you could have prevented it. But he knew he had to stay strong for the kids.

"Right I'm going to go and talk to Sophie and Tim. See if we can call and get someone to pick us up. We're gonna get out of here as soon as possible." He got up and left the room in search of the two house keepers.

Finn got up and walked over to Rachel. "Rach, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up?" she pulled him down onto the chair next to her.

"Umm, I'm worried Rachel. I snapped at Mike earlier. And now he's missing. It's all my fault and if anything happens to him, it will be my fault." Finn sobbed.

"Finn, none of this is your fault. Whoever is doing this is sick. It is not your fault. Matt and Puck will find Mike and bring him back anytime soon. Don't you worry about it." She smiled up at him, in the hope of making him feel better.

Artie, Mercedes, Tina and Kurt were sitting in silence, unsure of what to say to one another. Brittany and Santana were sitting on the opposite side of the room. Brittany was refusing to talk and Santana was just sitting playing with her hair.

Artie decided to break the silence filling the room. "I know that everyone is blaming people in their heads. I'm doing it as well. I can't help it. I don't want to see any of you as murderers but someone did it and no one can be seen as innocent. Mr Schue is obviously taking Miss Pilsbury's death really badly so it's up to us to sort this out."

The group nodded their heads in agreement.

"But what can we do? There's nothing we can do" Santana mumbled, still playing with her hair.

"I don't know. But we'll have to think of something." Artie replied.

Rachel spoke up "Maybe it was a one off murder. Maybe someone wanted revenge of some sort on Miss Pilsbury. Who's to say this is a serial killer? We may all be worrying about nothing. Come on guys, think positive. The worst may be over" She smiled a fake smile at her fellow classmates, not even believing her own words.

* * *

Matt and Puck had been searching for nearly an hour and Mike was still nowhere to be seen. They walked through a clearing and reached the edge of the lake. It was getting dark and Puck knew if they didn't find Mike soon they would have go back to the house. He also knew Matt wouldn't go back without Mike.

The pair walked along by the lake in an uncomfortable silence. Matt was too worried to talk and Puck although he wouldn't admit it, wanted to pull the other boy into a hug and tell him everything was going to be okay.

It was only when he saw what looked like a pile of clothes a few feet away that he knew he wouldn't be able to say that to Matt. He couldn't tell him everything was going to be okay. Because he wasn't sure it was.

Puck sighed as they approached the wet body lying still on the ground. "Matt, I'm so sorry"

Matt looked down at his best friend's body and burst into uncontrollable tears.

"Mike, Mike, you can't leave me. I need you Mike. You're my best friend. Wake up Mike, please." He cried as he cradled the body in his arms.

"Matt" he heard a soft whisper coming from the boy's lips.

"Mike, shush, don't speak. Just stay alive. just breathe"

"Matt, tell Finn I'm sorry" Mike slowly started to drift into unconsciousness.

"Mike, don't leave me. Stay with me Mike." Matt begged.

"I'm sorry Matt" he whispered before taking one final breath.

Mike was gone.

Matt fell onto his knees beside his best friend and pushed on his stomach. He pushed and pushed in the hope he could save Mike. Matt knew he was too late but he wouldn't stop. He couldn't give up.

Puck walked up to Matt and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Matt we're going to have to go back." Puck fought back tears as he looked at the scene in front of him.

"I can't leave him Puck." Matt managed to whisper.

"We'll take him with us. Come on I'll carry him" Puck stretched out a hand to help Matt stand.

Neither boy talked during the walk back to the house. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Matt's tears.

**A/N: I really didn't wanna kill Mike :( I'm sorry :( **


	8. Chapter 8: Hurt and Pain

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews :) .. i really appreciate them.. please carry on reviewing **

**Chapter 8: Hurt and Pain**

Everyone was still in the living room when Puck walked in. Mike's body lay in his arms. Tina gasped. Rachel and Quinn screamed. The rest of the group's face showed a mixture of horror, sadness, confusion and anger. Finn's face was full of regret. He got up and walked over to Puck.

"What happened?" he asked, a tear threatening to roll down his cheek.

Puck felt terrible. If he and Matt had got there just a few minutes earlier perhaps they could have saved Mike. "I don't know. We just found him. He was soaking wet. I think he drowned. He died just after we got there."

The two boys looked at each other, both knowing in their minds that Mike hadn't just drowned. He was an excellent swimmer. He loved swimming. He hadn't drowned. He had been drowned. He had been murdered.

Will walked back into the living room. "Guys I need to tell you something. The phone..."

He stopped mid- sentence as he saw Mike. A tear slid down his cheek. "Oh no. Oh no. No" he cried.

Matt walked into the room moments later, his face fixed into a permanent look of pain. It was easy to tell he had been crying. He walked straight past everyone's stares and down the corridor to his room. When he got there he lay on his bed and bawled.

Finn went to follow him but was pulled back by Puck. "No. Leave him. He needs to be alone right now." Finn nodded sympathetically, knowing that the pain he was feeling was nothing compared to the hurt Matt was feeling.

* * *

No one could find any words to say. They felt pain for Miss Pilsbury. They felt pain for Mike. They felt pain for everyone else because they knew that before long another would be gone. They even felt pain for Sam, the driver.

Puck walked over to his teacher, who was still stood in the doorway. "Umm, Mr Schue, I'm not sure where I should put the body. I can't put him in his room because Finn's still in there."

Mr Schue nodded. "We could put him in Emma's room for now." He got choked at the thought of the red headed guidance councillor.

"Mr Schue, Mike can go in our room. I'm not sure I can stay there. Although we've only been here a day that room has bad memories for me and I'm not sure I can handle it after what's happened." Finn thought back to earlier, when he had shouted at Mike.

Will had heard about the little argument Mike and Finn had shared earlier and knew the boy must be feeling incredibly guilty "Yeah okay Finn, but where are you going to sleep?"

"He can come into our room." Puck answered as he went to carry his friends body to his room.

* * *

Puck and Finn walked silently down the boy's corridor. As they got to the last room, Finn and Mike's they saw a piece of paper attached to the door. It was the note. Finn read it then looked at Puck.

"What the hell is going on here?" He shouted, before ripping it up and throwing it into the nearest bin.

As they entered the room, the memory of his last moment with Mike came flooding back and he couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He packed all of his clothes back into his bag while Puck laid Mike on his bed.

* * *

They walked back down the corridor to Puck's room. Puck opened the door to see Matt sitting on his bed surrounded by beer cans. He was just finishing his seventh can. Puck walked over to him and sat beside him on his bed.

"I think it's time to stop with the drink now bro." He said, putting a supportive arm around the fragile boy's shoulder.

"I don't get it Puck. I mean who would want to kill Mike. He was the only person who understood me. I feel like I've lost a part of myself. I don't even know what to do any more." He cried.

Finn walked into the room, puffy eyed, carrying his bag. Matt looked up. A glare spread across his face as he stood up and walked over to Finn. "You know what Finn, this is your fault. If you didn't upset him he wouldn't have even left the room. He would have been safe. He would have been alive." Matt's drunken words felt like a knife stabbing through Finn's heart. It was his fault. He could have saved Mike. He felt a hard knuckle collide with his cheek and winced in pain as he looked up to see Puck pulling Matt away from him.

"You better leave dude" Puck warned.

Finn nodded and left the room.

* * *

He re-entered the living room and sat down in an empty armchair. Normally the people around him would ask about the big red mark on his face that had been left by Matt's knuckle. Normally they would ask why his bag was in the living room, where he was going to sleep, if he was okay. Normally they would ask. But not tonight. No one even seemed to acknowledge him.

"When I went to speak to Sophie and Tim earlier" Will didn't see the point of continuing, he felt like he was talking to thin air. "I was told by Tim that all the phone lines had been cut. Our cell phone signals are unusable here and the bus had been damaged beyond repair." He knew that the little hope they had had would be gone now, but they deserved to know the truth. "I was also told that Sophie had been found with a knife through her heart. Sophie's dead guys."


	9. Chapter 9: Failed accusations

**A/N: sorry this chapters so short. just another quick chapter on the current survivors thoughts at the moment. will update again with a proper chapter either tonight or tomorrow.. thank you for the reviews :)**

**Chapter 9: Failed accusations and Lost hope**

_I can't believe I suspected Mike. I blamed him and now he's gone._

_Who could do such a thing to Mike? He wouldn't hurt a fly. And Miss P as well._

_I wish this would just stop. Who knows who could be next? We are all so vulnerable._

_No phones. No bus. No contact. We have no hope._

_I want to go home. _

_Why the hell did I even come on this trip? _

_We need to get out of here. This is like a real life horror movie and I don't like it one bit._

_Whoever did this to him is gonna pay._

_I suppose all we can do now is wait for our deaths. I'm sharing a house with a murderer and there is no way out._

_I wish I could just wake up and this was all just a terrible nightmare._

_I miss him. _

_Hmm, I think it's time for another one to say goodbye._


	10. Chapter 10: Jack and Jill

**A/N: Sorry for the really short update yesterday.. hopefully this will make up for it :) **

**Chapter 10: Jack and Jill **

"This is a joke. It's got to be." Rachel decided, as she paced the floor outside Tina and Mercedes' room. Another note had been left. It read:

"_Jack and Jill went up the hill  
to fetch a pail of water  
Jack fell down and broke his crown  
and Jill went tumbling after"_

She knocked loudly on the door. "Tina, Mercedes, are you in there?" she called.

She got no answer.

* * *

Down the boy's corridor the same note had appeared on Kurt and Artie's door. Finn had been the one to find it and had rushed straight to Will.

"Mr Schue, Mr Schue."

"Finn. What's happened?" Will knew by the tone of Finn's voice that he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"Yesterday when I went back to my room, I found a note on the door. It was the rhyme incy wincy spider. I think it had something to do with Mike. I tossed it in the trash." Finn was shaking.

Will remembered the note he had found on Emma's door and the thought made him feel sick. He knew where this conversation was headed.

"I got up this morning and I was gonna go for breakfast. I found this." He handed Will the note. "It's Jack and Jill"

Thoughts rushed through Will's mind as he thought about the note. Whose door was it on? Who had been killed? Maybe they hadn't been killed yet. Maybe he could save them. But his prominent thought was the one that scared him the most. Jack and Jill. Two people. Two murders.

"Fffinn" Mr Schue stammered, "What room? Whose door was it on?" He wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Kurt and Artie's. And neither of them are in there."

"Mr Schuester. I need to show you something. It's important" Rachel rushed over to where Will and Finn were standing. Her face looked flushed and she was flapping a piece of paper in her hand.

"It has a nursery rhyme on it. I don't know what it means" she continued.

"Jack and Jill?" Will questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Umm, yes how did you know?" she looked confused.

"There was a matching note down the boy's corridor. Kurt and Artie are missing."

Rachel gulped. "So are Tina and Mercedes."

Will felt his heart sink. Four of his students were missing. It was likely that at least two were dead. But the kids were relying on him. He had to stay strong for them. Rachel and Finn were waiting for his instruction. He had to put on a brave face.

"Okay Rachel, go and get the rest of the girls up and Finn, you go and get the boys. Tell them to be in the living room in fifteen minutes."

* * *

Approximately twenty minutes later six students sat in the living room to await further instructions.

"Mr Schue." Puck spoke, "Matt won't come out of the room. He's devastated. I think we should leave him for a while."

Will thought for a second before shaking his head. "No one knows who the murderer is. We can't leave Matt alone. I don't want to come back to find another one of my kids dead. We need to stick together."

"Well he won't listen to me." Puck stated.

"I'll go and talk to him then" Will decided, heading in the direction of Matt and Puck's room.

* * *

"Matt, can you let me in please. It's Mr Schuester" He waited silently for a few seconds before he heard feet shuffling across the floor. He heard Matt slump down against the door.

"You lost Miss Pilsbury yesterday." Matt started. Will was confused as to where the boy was going with this but allowed him to continue.

"I lost Mike. I know you're trying to stay strong for us Mr Schue. Inside you're breaking. So am I. You just want to break down and cry. I know I'm right because I feel the same." Will sat down on the other side of the door and his eyes started to water. Matt was right. He was breaking.

"Mike was my best friend. He was the only person that really knew me. I just don't think I'm ready to face anyone just yet. I know I'm in danger staying here on my own. But I need to. Please Mr Schue. I'm not ready." Will knew Matt was a shy boy. Yet he had just completely opened up to him. He knew he had to leave Matt to recover.

"I'll come and check up on you later Matt. Look after yourself okay?" Just as Will was walking away he heard a small whisper from the other side of the door.

"Thank you."

* * *

As he approached the living room, Will heard a low murmur of panicked voices. Rachel had her head buried into Finn's chest and he was holding her protectively. Quinn had a tight grasp on Puck's hand and Santana was leaning her head on Brittany's shoulder. It was the first time he had seen Santana like this. So vulnerable and so scared.

* * *

Having read the rhyme the group decided it would be a smart idea to look up on the hills. No one wanted to split up so the seven of them set off together. After about twenty minutes of walking they heard a small muffled cry. Propped up against a large, oak tree was Kurt. He looked terrible. His clothes, for probably the first time in his life did not match. His hair stuck up in all directions and he looked as though he'd seen a ghost. As soon as he saw the group, he sprinted over to them and pulled Will into a tight hug.

"Oh, it's horrible Mr Schue. Horrible. I really don't know who would do such a thing."

Will followed Kurt's eyes to the bottom of the hill. Rachel let out a small cry. Quinn winced. Finn fell onto his knees. Brittany screamed. Santana shuddered.

At the bottom of the hill, lay the bloody bodies of Artie and Tina.


	11. Chapter 11: Trust nobody

**A/N: Not too sure if I like this chapter :/ but anyway.. hopefully you'll enjoy :) thanks for the reviews again :) **

**Chapter 11: Trust Nobody**

"Kurt, what happened?" Will asked, as Puck and Finn made their way down the hill to get the bodies.

"I was umm, I woke up. I couldn't sleep." The words struggled to come out of his mouth. "Artie, he wasn't in his bed. I umm, got up and I left the room. I, I, thought he would be in the living room, reading or something. When I was closing the door I umm, there was a note. The rhyme, Jack and Jill. I,I didn't know what it meant so I went into the living room. He wasn't in there so I was going to go and look around for him but then I umm, Mercedes came out of her room. She, she said she found a note on her door. It was, was the same note. And then, then she said Tina was missing." Kurt sniffed. "We, umm, Mercedes and I, we went to look for them. Thought maybe they could have, you know, gone for a walk or something, to clear their minds." Kurt paused to take a breath. "We found them here about twenty minutes before you got here."

"And where's Mercedes now Kurt?" Will questioned, as he looked around, trying to find her.

Kurt froze as he remembered, "She went back to the house, she went back to look for you guys" He lifted his hand to wipe a tear. "And now you're here and she's not. What if I sent her to her death? I told her to go back to the house. I should have gone with her. Why did I let her go alone?" Kurt stood up and started pacing. "What have I done?"

Mr Schue rested a hand on Kurt's shoulder and sighed. "Kurt I'm sure she's fine. She'll come along in a minute, right as rain. She's probably waiting at the house for us right now." Kurt looked up at Will and managed to give him a small smile. And for the first time since Emma died Will managed to smile back.

When the boy's returned up the hill, the rest of the group got a closer look at their dead friends. What they had been unable to see from the hill's peak was the conditions of the bodies. Artie's glasses had been broken and he had several cuts and bruises all over his face. There was a tear in his trousers, over the knee, which showed his cut open flesh. Tina had a busted lip and bruises and cuts up and down her arm. Blood covered their clothes. The sight made Rachel heave.

Santana looked down to the bottom of the hill. "They must have fallen onto the rocks" she assumed.

Finn nodded. "It looked pretty rough down there. The rocks looked really jagged."

"Okay guys, we're going to go back to the house. Finn, you can put Tina in with Em, umm Miss Pilsbury. And Puck um could you put Artie in with Mike." Will looked at Puck who winced at the mention of Mike. "I'll understand if you don't want to go in there. I can carry him in if you want." Will knew that Puck was Mike's best friend. Second only to Matt. He didn't want to go in the room. He didn't want to see Mike. But he knew it was better for him to than Puck. Puck wasn't the emotional type but whenever Mike was mentioned he looked ready to burst into tears.

"What about Mercedes?" Kurt cried.

Quinn placed an arm around Kurt's shoulder for comfort. "If she isn't back at the house when we get there, we'll send out a search party. Straight away." She stroked a few tears from Kurt's eyes then turned to face Will. "Isn't that right Mr Schue?"

Will nodded. "Umm, of course. Right away"

* * *

The journey back to the house was quiet, but not silent. Rachel hummed almost noiselessly, hoping that she could maybe forget about everything, even for a moment. Brittany and Santana talked quietly to one another. Quinn kept her arm around Kurt's shoulder for support and the two walked with Will. Puck and Finn were at the rear of the group, carrying the bodies.

* * *

They walked into the living room and to everyone's relief, especially Kurt's, Mercedes was sat on one of the big armchairs, her hand rested on Matt's leg. Kurt's knees gave way and he fell to the floor, tears fell from his eyes and for the first time since they got here they were tears of happiness, not sorrow.

"Mercedes" he smiled as he felt her body slide beside him and pull him into a warm embrace. "Don't you do that to me again Cedes. I thought I'd lost you." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Never do that to me again"

Matt couldn't help but envy Kurt. The way his face lit up as he saw Mercedes. The way he cried tears of happiness, when every one of Matt's were of sorrow. He just wished he could feel that moment of happiness. He wished Mike would bounce into the room, the cheerful, happy, carefree teenager that he was. He wished he could hug him and he wished Mike would tell him everything was okay. He wasn't really gone. But now all of Matt's happy memories of Mike were overshadowed by the image of him dying in his arms. The way his body lay lifeless and still. The way his face showed no emotion.

Before the others got back Mercedes had persuaded Matt to come out of his room to talk. They talked about Mike and Emma and she had told him about Tina and Artie. In a way it made Matt feel a bit better to be able to talk about what had happened.

"Mercedes' it great that you're safe." Mr Schue smiled at the girl, genuinely happy to see her. He walked over to the sofas and placed a hand on Matt's shoulder. "It's good to see you as well Matt. But guys this isn't safe at all. Us staying here. None of us are truly safe. We need to get out of here."

"The stupid jerk that's doing this busted the bus. How can we get away?" Puck grumbled angrily.

Mr Schue sighed. "I don't know."


	12. Chapter 12: Blame

**A/N: Sorry this is another short chapter.. but i'll hopefully be able to upload another chapter either later today or tomorrow :) thanks again for the reviews :D**

**Chapter 12: Blame**

_It seems that everyone I suspect dies. When is this going to end?_

_Kurt and Mercedes._

_I honestly don't know how much more of this I can take._

_I don't know who to blame. Matt? He's been in his room all day. He could have been doing anything._

_Puck or Santana. No one else could have done it._

_Kurt. He was at the scene of the crime._

_Anyone could have sneaked out of their room and done it._

_Maybe it's the house keeper, Tim. If he's still alive. I don't even know if he is._

_I don't know._

_This is working out better than I thought it would. _


	13. Chapter 13: Humpty Dumpty

**A/N: The longer chapter as promised. enjoy :) **

**Chapter 13: Humpty Dumpty**

A few hours after they had found Artie and Tina, Will called everyone into the living room.

"Santana, got any signal yet?" He asked the Latina, who was stood in the corner of the room, mobile phone in her hand.

"No." She sighed. "This sucks. How are we going to get away? No bus, no phones, nothing. We're just stuck here." she slouched down on the armchair beside Brittany.

"Okay guys right now I don't know how we can get away. But we will get away. I think it's become pretty obvious by now that we cannot trust anyone but ourselves. There is a murderer among us and we need to stop them before it's too late. Before we lose anyone else. I know everyone is very upset and will probably need a friend right now, for comfort, but I need you to make sure you don't trust anyone too much. Trust may be your greatest weakness. Your trust may get you killed. All I'm saying is look after yourselves. We don't want to lose anyone else." Will looked around at his students, knowing that this could be the last time that they were all sat together. "We need to make the most of our time together because unfortunately we don't know what tomorrow brings. And as we are whittling down in numbers, we need to cherish each moment. I know it's tough because we're all mourning but we have to try." There was not a dry eye in the room. Even Puck came over a bit emotional. The thought of losing all of their friends, broke their hearts. "I want everyone to go to bed tonight, make sure their doors are locked. I wish I could say everyone could have their own room to ensure ultimate safety but unfortunately there are not enough rooms. So there will have be at least two rooms with more than one person. I need you all to decide who to trust very carefully."

It turned out that although they could potentially be sharing rooms with a murderer, the kids felt safer sharing. Brittany, Santana and Quinn stayed in Brittany and Santana's room, Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel in Kurt's room and Finn, Puck and Matt shared Puck and Matt's room. Will stayed in his room. No one got much sleep that night.

* * *

It was Quinn who got up first the next morning. She wanted to get a glass of water. Something on the way made her stop and she never got that glass of , the house keeper lay on the floor of the living room his body covered in knife slashes. Slashes that spelt out two words across his chest. "HUMPTY DUMPTY".

Quinn screamed at the sight causing Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel to wake up and rush to the living room.

Quinn heard them coming and mumbled "Murder. There's been another. And Tim, poor Tim. Who would do this? The rhyme. It's on his skin. It's scratched on his skin." Upon entering the room the three teenagers' saw exactly what Quinn had meant. They saw the house keeper and they saw the "note" on his body.

"The rhyme is on his body. That, that means we don't know who it is, who the murderer has got." Kurt stammered. The four kids looked at each other.

"Okay" Mercedes started. "We need to sort this out. You and Rachel" she directed at Quinn, "Go and make sure Brittany and Santana are okay. Kurt and I will go down the boy's corridor. We'll all meet up back here after and get some of the boys to move the body."

Quinn nodded before a frown appeared on her face. "You said the boy's will move the body. What if they're not okay? What if the boy's are missing?"

"Quinn calm down, they're going to be fine. Everyone will be fine, you'll see" Mercedes faked a smile, knowing that her words were almost certainly untrue.

* * *

Rachel knocked vigorously on the door of the cheerleaders room. "Santana, Brittany please open the door. Are you okay in there?" There was no answer. She knocked again, louder this time. "Santana, Brittany" she shouted. Just as Rachel went to knock for a third time, the door creaked open to reveal a tired looking Santana.

"What do you want? I'm tired, I need sleep and I think Brittany's ill so we'd like it if you left us in peace" she groaned. Rachel looked at her apologetically. She didn't want to get on the wrong side of the Latina, but now wasn't the time for sleeping.

"Santana, we found another note this morning. We were coming to make sure you were okay. I hope that wasn't too much of an inconvenience for you. Sorry for making sure you were safe." Quinn quipped sarcastically. "Oh and what's wrong with Brittany?" she added, the sarcasm now gone.

"Oh, ummm, I didn't realise. I'm umm sorry." Santana never apologized so Quinn knew she was being sincere. Usually she would have made a remark about Santana's new soft side but the thought hadn't even crossed her mind. There were more important things to think about. Santana continued "Brittany just doesn't seem herself. She's been really quiet. Her eyes are bloodshot and she looks really tired and pale. I think the deaths are affecting her really badly. I've never seen her like this before"

Quinn nodded, knowing that Brittany was very emotional and also knowing that she was very loving so would be absolutely gutted if any of her friends died. Let alone a whole bunch of them. "Would you mind if I came in to see her? I just want to see her."

Reluctantly Santana moved out of the way of the door, allowing Quinn into the room. Rachel shuffled around uncomfortably outside the door, not wanting to intrude. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Santana looking at her with a slight smile on her face. Not the usual smirk that usually followed by a bitchy comment but a genuine smile. Rachel attempted a smile back.

"You can come in you know. I think Brittany would like to see you" she admitted.

"Thanks" Rachel moved towards the door. Santana just nodded and led her into the room.

Brittany was curled up in a ball on her bed. She had a thick blanket wrapped around her and was sucking her thumb. Santana was right. She did look ill. Quinn had propped herself against the headboard and was rubbing the other girl's back soothingly.

"It's not fair." Brittany whispered her voice barely audible. Quinn sighed, and then pulled the girl into a hug. "I know Brittany. I know"

"I never even got to say goodbye." She sobbed. "It's not fair." Rachel sat down next to Brittany and put an arm round her shoulder. "You know what Brittany, it sucks. What's happened sucks. But we're gonna make it out of here. All four of us. We're gonna look after each other from now on and we're going to be okay"

Brittany looked up, a small smile formed from her lips. "Do you promise Rachel?"

Not wanting to give false hope but not wanting to hurt the girl any more than she was Rachel answered "I promise" Then Rachel remembered something. "Quinn. The note. We need to get back to the living room"

All four of the girls left the room and headed down the hall.

* * *

When they got to the living room they saw Mercedes and Kurt sitting on the sofa with their heads down. Tim's body had been moved and most of the blood had been cleaned off the floor. Kurt looked up and shook his head from side to side as if trying to wake himself up from a dream. A nightmare. He looked helpless, like a lost puppy. "You know what; I really thought we had a chance. Maybe a small chance, but still a chance that we'd get out of here. Day by day I'm losing hope" No emotion seemed to cross his features as he spoke.

"Kurt, what's happened? Is everyone okay? Where are the others?" Santana questioned, rushing over to him and pulling him into a hug (something that just one week ago she would never have done). Kurt let her hug him and he started sobbing carelessly into her shoulder (something that just one week ago he would never have done). He tried to answer her question but the words weren't forming.

Luckily for him, he didn't have to speak. All of Santana's questions were answered when three exhausted teenagers entered the living room.

Finn sighed. "We found him"

Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes all looked over to where the boy's were standing.

Rachel sobbed when she looked over to see a body lying in Puck's arms.

"Mr Schue"

**A/N: I know one or two people asked for me not to kill Mr Schue but i've already planned everything.. who's gonna die, who the murderer is, order of when they're gonna die so sorry about that :/ .. And to Annadog40 ..hopefully this chapter sort of explained why they can't call the police (their mobiles have no signal and the phone lines have been cut (this was mentioned in a previous chapter)) **


	14. Chapter 14: Mr Schue

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews again :) this chapter has no real plot development but my sister liked it so hopefully you will too :) **

**Chapter 14: Mr Schue **

The nine remaining teenagers sat in silence in the living room, unsure of what to do with themselves. They had lost their rock. Mr Schue had held the group together. He was a great teacher. He made them all feel good about themselves and during this week he had stopped them all from breaking. He looked after them all like they were his children. Some of the kids saw him as a second father. And now he was gone. The group had never felt more alone. Although there were still nine of them the room felt empty without Mr Schuester.

Everyone knew Mr Schue wasn't the bad guy so they felt safer with him around. No one had really even suspected him. He was just an innocent guy. One of the good guys.

_Rachel thought about her audition for glee. The way he smiled at her when she was singing. The way he complimented her voice. Even when she got annoyed with him for giving the solo to someone else or making up rubbish dance routines she always knew that she was in the wrong and he was right. He was just trying to make everyone happy. Trying to make the group happy. Glee club isn't about her. It isn't all about Rachel Berry. Will Schuester was Glee club._

_

* * *

_

Finn remembered back to when he first found out Quinn was pregnant. He was shocked and he had no idea what to do. No idea who to turn to for help. He didn't know what it was like to be a dad. He was just a sixteen year old boy. But Mr Schue had helped him. He had given him a reassuring hug and told him everything would be okay. Throughout the whole year Mr Schue had helped Finn. With his singing, his dancing, his home life, school life. Everything. Finn had grown to see Will as a father figure and he respected him more than any other person.

_

* * *

_

Santana wasn't sure about Mr Schue at first. She thought he was soppy, a bit of a wimp and had really bad hair. She was a bully. So of course she's going to think badly of him. She thought badly of everyone. But joining glee club made Santana see that he was a great teacher. He loved his students. He loved her. He didn't see her as a bully. He saw her as more than that. A good person, who had been taking the wrong path in life. He bought her back on the right path and for that she was grateful. Whatever anyone else thought of Mr Schuester, Santana would always see him as a very good man; the most generous man she knew.

_

* * *

_

Before this week Mercedes would have never cried in front of any of her fellow glee clubbers. She had only ever cried in front of about three people in her life. Her mum, her grandma and Mr Schue. When she was in love with Kurt, he had convinced her that he was in love with Rachel and that broke her heart. She didn't know he was gay. She just thought she wasn't good enough for him. Will found her in the choir room one day sobbing her heart out. He rested a friendly hand on her shoulder and told her she was beautiful. That one day a man would come along and love her for exactly who she was. He made her so much happier with herself. He gave her the self confidence she needed.

_

* * *

_

Puck would never admit this to anyone but he thought Mr Schue was great. As with Santana, Puck had a reputation as a bully. Will made him see past bullying. He was one of the only people that saw Puck as an individual. Didn't stereotype him. He probably should have stereotyped him. Puck was a bad person. He bullied because of his own insecurities. Since finding Will's body Puck had been furious. Who could do such a thing to such a good man? Puck decided he was going to try and become a better person and do it for Mr Schuester.

_

* * *

_

Mr Schue was one of the only people who didn't judge Quinn when he found out who the father was. That was the great thing about him. He didn't judge people. He didn't make you do anything you didn't want to. And he respected every single person as an individual. Quinn broke down when Finn found out he wasn't the father. She had let him down and she had let herself down. But Mr Schuester still talked to her. Even after what she had done he still accepted her, still looked out for her and most importantly he still thought she was a good person who had just made a mistake.

_

* * *

_

Matt thought back to when Mr Schue first helped him. The football kids in glee had been given an ultimatum by their coach. Glee club or football. This was a particularly hard choice for Matt as both were passions of his. He knew he couldn't persuade Coach Tanaka to change the practice, so he had to decide. He sat in the locker room and tried to think which he should choose. Mr Schue came in and sat down with Matt. He told him that Matt was very special. A very talented kid. That it was unfair that he had to choose. He also told him not to let anyone influence him. Not anyone from Glee, nor anyone from the football team. The decision had to be Matt's decision. Mr Schue said to follow his heart. The next day Matt chose Glee over football.

_

* * *

_

Mr Schuester was one of the only people who knew Brittany by name. Most people knew her as either just another cheerleader or Santana's dumb friend. She didn't bully people but most people thought she did because she was a cheerio. She liked Mr Schue because he was nice to her and he knew that she wasn't a bully. He also gave her extra tutoring sessions to help her with her Spanish. He was also one of the only people that didn't think she was dumb. He was her favourite teacher, but she'd never tell Coach Sylvester that.

_

* * *

_

Mr Schue was the third person Kurt told he was gay. He had already told Mercedes and his dad and he wanted to come out completely but he didn't know how to. Kurt knew that he was different. Coming out as gay in Lima would just make him even more different. More of an outsider. He knew he'd be bullied for it but Kurt was fed up of hiding the truth so he went to Will for help. He offered his best advice and to Kurt's surprise it actually really helped. He said no matter what anyone thinks, be yourself. The only people you need are the ones that accept you. Anyone who doesn't accept you is not worth your time. Kurt gained a lot of confidence and it was all thanks to Mr Schuester.


	15. Chapter 15: An Untimely Death

**Chapter 15: An Untimely Death**

As a group the death of Mr Schue had hit them the hardest. Matt loved Mr Schue but honestly felt much more pain when Mike had died. He needed to get out of the house for a bit. To clear his head. Everyone crying over Mr Schuester was getting Matt down. He had cried for his teacher aswell, but part of him felt like everyone had forgotten Mike, Tina, Artie and Emma and none of them deserved to be forgotten.

Puck was also feeling a bit down. He was obviously felt bad for all the people that had died but to be honest he was more worried about the ones left. In particular Quinn, Finn, Santana and Matt. He really didn't want to lose any of them.

The two boys went for a walk, neither one talking much but there was no awkward silence. In a way it was relaxing just to get away from everyone. Out of the surviving kids Matt and Puck had gone from two of the least likely to cry to emotional wrecks. But both were starting to realise this wasn't going to get easier and they started to deal with the pain in a better way. Until they came to the one spot Matt hoped he'd never see again.

"Umm, dude. We should go" Puck said, looking over to his friend. They had come to the edge of the lake, the place they had found Mike. They both knew it was the place as they saw a green and white trainer rested on the floor. Mike's favourite trainer.

"I think I'm gonna stay a bit. You can go if you feel uncomfortable"

Puck paused before answering "No, I'm going to stay as well. You know, keep you company."

"Thanks Puck" He replied, as a small smile spread across his lips.

"No problem" He smiled back, putting his arm around the other boys shoulder.

* * *

Rachel, Kurt and Finn seemed to be taking Will's death the hardest so the three of them all headed to their rooms to spend some time alone.

Rachel tossed herself onto her bed and just reminisced. It seemed that her tears had run out crying over other people. She was unable to cry.

Kurt just sat in the corner of his room. He grabbed his iPod and listened to it for the first time since the coach journey. The coach journey where everyone was happy, they had no worries and everything was great. Oh, how a few days can change everything.

Finn clearly hadn't run out of tears. They had been constantly streaming down his face for over an hour now and showed no signs of stopping. He just lay on his bed, his face pressed into the pillow.

* * *

Santana also decided to go for a walk but alone. Brittany wanted to come with her but she decided that it would be better if she stayed with Quinn. Quinn seemed to make her happier earlier. Santana wasn't really capable of cheering people up at the moment.

Quinn, Brittany and Mercedes stayed in the living room. They decided to pass the time by playing a game of cards that Quinn had bought along. That was short lived as Brittany didn't understand the game at all and kept getting confused. Instead they all went to Brittany and Santana's room and talked for a while.

* * *

It was a little over two hours later when Puck and Matt started heading back to the house. They had lost track of time talking about old times. It was good for Matt to talk to Puck and good for Puck to talk to Matt. They laughed together about things they had done. The first time either of them had laughed since the beginning of the week.

As they got back to the house it was quiet. Eerily silent. There was no one around. The boys looked living room and hallway in search of people but didn't find anyone so they started on the rooms. Although neither would admit it they were too scared to be alone in the creepy, silent house so they stuck together. They knocked on all the doors down the boy's corridor. They got no answers. Down the girls corridor they were relieved to find one other person. Rachel. She opened her door on the second knock.

"Oh hi Matt. Puck. What can I do for you?" she answered politely. She seemed to have no knowledge of where anyone was, as she was alone in her room.

"Umm, do you know where everyone is?" Puck asked. He was starting to worry now. Surely they had to be some more people around here somewhere.

"I'm sorry Noah. I've been in my room the whole time. Are they not in their rooms?" She replied.

"You're the first person we've found. Yours is also the last room to check." Matt commented anxiously.

Rachel stood up and walked over to the door. "Don't worry. I'm sure they've just gone for a bit of fresh air or something." The three of them then headed down the corridor to do one more check of the rooms.

* * *

Santana had been walking for nearly two hours and her legs were starting to ache. As she turned to walk back she heard a scream coming from the direction of the house.

_Oh crap._ Thoughts rushed through Santana's mind. She sprinted off in the direction of the house. Not only did she need to find out what the screaming was about but suddenly the idea of being alone in the forest frightened her a lot.

* * *

"Oh my god. It was you. It's been you all along hasn't it" Rachel screamed.

"No Rachel, please listen to me. This isn't what it looks like." Quinn Fabray was sat at the end of her bed. In her hand was a blood covered knife.

"Listen to you. Listen to you. You are holding a knife. What more proof do I need?" she shouted, tears streaming down her face. "You know Quinn; I thought I could trust you. I thought we'd become friends but I bet you only did it so at the end you could just kill me."

Quinn put the knife down and tried to reach her hand out to the smaller girl's shoulder. Rachel moved away sharply. "Don't touch me"

"Rachel. I swear it wasn't me. I would never do this. Honestly. Please believe me." Quinn begged. "I found the knife. It was in Santana's drawer."

"I don't know what to believe Quinn. I want to believe you but you've been caught Quinn. Caught with a knife."

Quinn stood up. "Fine. Believe what you want, Rachel. But you watch; they'll be more murders after this. And then you'll see. You'll see that I was one of the innocent ones. I can't do this anymore. I can't live in fear anymore. This isn't your fault and I'm sorry but it's just too much for me. I'm scared Rachel and I may act tough on the outside but really I'm petrified and I can't take much more. I can't live each day in fear of my life just waiting to be killed."

"Quinn" Rachel whispered as she stared over at the blonde haired cheerleader who had broken down on the floor, tears flowing freely down her face. "Quinn, we're going to be okay. You are strong Quinn. You can get through this."

Quinn looked Rachel in the eye, she sighed a deep breath and stood up. "Rachel, I can't do this. I'm sorry Rachel. I'm sorry that I was a bitch to you and I'm sorry it took right up until the end of my life for me to apologize."

Rachel took in what Quinn had said and realised only a second too late what she meant.

Quinn raised the knife and stabbed it into her heart.


	16. Chapter 16: Eight become Six

**A/N: I'm really sorry about chapter 15. I wanted to give you a chapter and I didn't really check over it properly so it was quite bad :/ I've reuploaded it with a few adjustments (Santana is now on Puck's list of people, and the conversation between Rachel and Quinn is a little longer so hopefully it will make more sense) sorry about the chapter and hopefully this one will make up for it *fingers crossed* thank you for the reviews :)**

**Chapter 16: Eight become Six**

"Quinn." Rachel screamed but she was too late. The girl had taken her own life. Taken it to prove her innocence. Died because she couldn't cope. And Rachel felt partly to blame. _Why didn't I just believe her in the first place. She had become my friend. I should have trusted her. I'm to blame for this._

Rachel took the knife and lifted it to her own heart. She couldn't live knowing she had led someone to death. Someone who was her friend. Just as she was about to copy Quinn's action and plunge the knife straight into her heart, a figure in the doorway stopped her.

"Rachel. What the hell are you doing?" Matt ran over to her, grabbed the knife out of her hand and put it a safe distance away from her. Then he spotted Quinn lying on the ground and gasped. _Oh my god. Did Rachel do this?_

"Rachel" Matt tried to stay calm as he took in the scene before him. "What happened?"

Rachel started shaking and went over to sit on the bed. She mumbled something but all Matt heard was "Quinn", "knife", "drawer" and "all my fault Matt" He looked over at the shivering girl and making sure the knife was well away he went and sat beside her.

"Hold up. Start from the beginning. What happened after we left you?" He pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders, before she snuggled into his side and slowly began talking. She told him everything from finding Quinn with the knife right up until the point where he had come in. He listened patiently and when she had finished he pulled her closer to him. Although it would have been easy for Rachel to have killed Quinn and for Rachel to be the murderer he believed her. He believed every word she said and he didn't quite know why.

* * *

Puck was fed up of knocking on doors. He had started trying to kick them down but without much luck. He banged on Finn's door once more. Just as he was starting to get anxious, the door opened and Finn stood before him. Before Puck knew what he was doing he pulled the other boy into a tight hug.

"Ummm hi" Finn laughed.

"Yeah hi" Puck mumbled awkwardly. He hadn't meant to hug Finn like that but he was just so relieved to see him alive. Puck tried to avoid eye contact with Finn in order to save himself from embarrassment so he looked down while rubbing his Mohawk. A sign that Finn had learnt over the years meant Puck was uncomfortable. "Umm, we were worried about you. We couldn't find nobody. So yeah it's, it's good to see you." Puck's eyes stayed fixated on the ground as he spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry dude. I fell asleep. And you know me, I sleep through everything." Finn looked around sheepishly. He was right. He did sleep through everything. Thunderstorms. Lightning. His alarm clock. Puck remembered turning up to Finn's on many occasions to drive him to school and he was still in bed because he slept through his alarm.

Puck nodded. "It's fine. But we should go and look for the others."

* * *

Kurt looked down at his iPod. _Out of battery. Damn. _He rooted round his bag until he found a little silver key on a piece of worn rope. It was the spare key to Mercedes' room. Each room had two keys and most people kept both the keys to their own room because they didn't trust anyone else. Mercedes and Kurt however trusted each other one hundred percent. And for that reason they had decided to exchange keys.

He got to Mercedes' door and knocked lightly "Cedes, it's me. Open up" When there was no answer he assumed she was asleep or something so let himself in. He saw her lying on her bed, tucked underneath the covers, her hair covering her face. He walked over and whispered in her ear. "Wake up Cedes. It's me" She didn't even stir. So he whispered the same words again with still no movement from her. He went and sat on the other bed, deciding to let her sleep a while longer. She was obviously very tired.

But then he noticed how quiet it was. Kurt remembered the last time he slept at Mercedes' he got hardly any sleep because of her snoring. Now she was silent. Panicked, he rushed back over to her bed and starting calling her again "Mercedes, wake up. Wake up now" he cried. He felt something brush against his leg and looked down to see Mercedes arm hanging loosely by the bed. In her hand was a small piece of paper. Only when he bent to pick it up did he notice something. Something that made him scream in disgust. Kurt blacked out.

Three of Mercedes fingers were missing.

* * *

Puck, Finn, Rachel and Matt had all heard Kurt's screams so ran towards the sound. The door had been left unlocked so Matt and Rachel easily got into the room with Finn and Puck close behind.

Kurt lay passed out on the floor, with Mercedes lying lifeless on her bed. Puck went and grabbed the note out of Mercedes' hand wincing at the sight.

"_Heads, shoulders, knees and toes, Knees and toes  
Heads, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes_"

Puck tried to figure out what the note could mean. All the other rhymes had made sense. To him this one didn't. Until he pulled back the covers. Rachel and Finn immediately ran out the room to be sick. Matt gasped and had to turn away. Puck backed away, almost tripping over Kurt in the process.

Mercedes' body had been cut into four pieces. Her head, shoulders and stomach, Legs and knees, feet and toes.

"This is just sick. What kind of psycho would do this?" Puck screamed. He punched the wall in front of him to release his anger. Although Mercedes wasn't his closest friend, he couldn't bare to look at her. This was just wrong.

Matt bent down next to Kurt and checked his pulse. "He's still breathing. He must have just fainted or something. I'm not surprised if he saw that" Matt said, gesturing towards Mercedes.

"Should we move her?" Puck questioned. Matt shook his head. He was gutted. Just after he had lost Mike a few days ago he felt so lonely. Then Mercedes came along and she made him feel just that little bit better. She became his friend. And now she was gone as well.

"We should leave her here. She's already on a bed and there are still enough rooms for everyone else. And she looks so peaceful." Matt walked over to her and gently brushed her hair away from her eyes, before putting the bed sheet back over her body.

Puck still held the note in his hand and noticed ink coming through from the other side of the paper. He flipped it over and saw another message.

"_Little Miss Muffet sat on a tuffet  
Eating her curds and whey  
Along came a spider and sat down beside her  
and frightened Miss Muffet away"_

"Matt, we need to find Little Miss Muffet" Puck sighed, holding up the note.

"Oh shit. This is the fourth one today. I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"Fourth?" Puck was confused."Mr Schue, Mercedes and this one. That's three. This is the third?"

Matt shook his head. "I'm so sorry Puck"

Puck sat down on the bed opposite Mercedes'. "Quinn?" He mumbled the question, already knowing the answer, but praying he was wrong. Matt nodded solemnly. "Umm, what happened to her?" Puck asked, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Matt couldn't face telling him that she had committed suicide. That would be too much for Puck. "Stabbed. She was stabbed in the heart."

Puck opened his mouth to ask another question but Finn rushed into the room, out of breath. "Youu" He started as he tried to regain his breath. "You have to come and see this. It's Brittany. Brittany's dead."

They had found their Little Miss Muffet.


	17. Chapter 17: Little Miss Muffet

**A/N: sorry it's been quite a while (5 days i think :/) Anyway thank you for the reviews :) they are very much appreciated :) enjoy! **

**Chapter 17: Little Miss Muffet**

Brittany's body was found by Rachel. She went to get a glass of water from the kitchen after she was sick. Brittany had been arranged so that she was sitting up on one of the dining table chairs. She had what looked like a knife wound running down her stomach. _From the knife that Quinn had presumably. _More horrific than the wounds was the thing that had been placed on Brittany's shoulder.

A hand rested on her shoulder. And not just any hand. A hand that Rachel knew and recognised as Mercedes'. Another thing Rachel noticed was that the hand did not have five fingers like it was supposed to. It had eight. Three extra fingers were sewn around the hand and as Matt entered the kitchen he immediately recognised it to be the "spider" in Little Miss Muffet.

* * *

"Mercedes" Kurt mumbled. He was starting to come around. He didn't remember much of what happened and that was probably because he had hit his head when he fainted. He just remembered that he was in Mercedes' room and she wasn't snoring. "She wasn't snoring" he cried. He made an attempt to get up but he moved too quickly and fell back down again. More slowly this time he found his feet and walked towards the bed. He sat down next to the body of his best friend and gently placed his hand on her cheek. He leant over and kissed her on the forehead before pulling the sheet right over her. He couldn't bare to see her anymore. It was too heartbreaking.

* * *

He kept saying the same three words over and over again. "My baby girl" It was bad enough that Quinn had gone but for Puck what broke his heart even more was that his daughter was gone, before she had even been born. Although Quinn was adamant that she would get the baby adopted, Puck had always wanted to keep her. He wanted to love her and be a good father to her. He wanted his own little family; Quinn, Puck and their daughter. But that was never going to happen now. Because both of the girls he loved were dead.

* * *

Santana had been walking for almost an hour before she got back to the house. It was a very long hour. She couldn't stop thinking about the scream, her friends, Brittany. The forest seemed a lot scarier than it had before, and she was alone in it. When she finally made it back to the house she paused and braced herself for what could be inside. _Anyone could be dead, they could all be dead, and the murderer could be in there waiting for me. _She opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

Santana walked into the living room she saw Finn, Matt and Rachel talking quietly amongst themselves.

She heard Rachel saying "We need to be really careful now. There are only six of us left." Six. The word cut through Santana like a knife. When she left there were nine. Brittany. Oh please let Brittany be okay.

Matt spotted Santana standing in the doorway and ran over to her. "Oh San, we were so worried about you." He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms round her waist.

"Brittany" she mumbled. Matt hated breaking bad news to people but he knew he had to for the second time today. With Puck it was heartbreaking because Matt could see that Puck liked Quinn but he also loved that baby. And he had to tell him that they were dead. But Matt knew this would be harder. Santana and Brittany were like Matt and Mike. Inseperable. And Matt knew firsthand what it was like to lose someone that close. He also knew Santana was fragile. The bitchy cheerleader was just an act. She was just a normal, insecure teenage girl.

"Santana, I'm so sorry. There was nothing we could do." Santana refused to cry in front of these people. She didn't want them to think she was weak. She wasn't weak. So she turned to the only other thing she knew. Being a bitch. She pushed Matt away from her and stormed out of the room cursing and screaming as she went, not even waiting to ask who else had been killed.

Matt knew that she wasn't really angry. She was broken but she was too stubborn to show it. She needed time alone right now but he would go and see her in a few hours to comfort her. As soon as Santana got to her room she ran straight to the bathroom and threw up. Then she sat on the floor and cried. She had never felt more alone in her life.

* * *

Puck went to Quinn's room. He knew it was probably a bad idea for him to see her but he had to. He wanted to say goodbye properly. She looked so peaceful, as though she were just sleeping. Matt had carried her on to the bed and left the knife on the bed side table. He probably should have taken it but Matt's emotions would have taken over and led him to suicide. Puck picked up the knife carefully put it in the back pocket of his jeans. He sat down beside Quinn and kissed her baby bump. Then kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to kill whoever did this to you Quinn. I promise you. I'm gonna kill them." Puck still didn't know that Quinn had killed herself but it made no difference now. Puck had a weapon and he was going to use it to save his friends.


	18. Chapter 18: Stick together, fall apart

**A/N: Soo its been a while .. hope you all had a merry christmas :) and thank you again for the reviews :)**

**Chapter 18: Sticking together and falling apart**

"Okay, there are only a few of us left and we need to find a way to make sure we all survive." Since the death of Mr Schue, Finn had become the authorative figure in the group. "Has anyone got any suggestions?"

Kurt raised a hand. "I suggest we all wait here to die. It's going to happen to all of us eventually."

Rachel shook her head. "No, we need to be positive Kurt. We're all going to be fine."

Kurt looked over at Rachel with a glare and shook his head. "You know what Rachel; I'm sorry if I'm not as chirpy or positive as you are but if you hadn't noticed my best friend had just been killed. I just found her cut into pieces. And no I don't believe we're all going to be fine. And neither do you."

Rachel walked over to Kurt and placed an apologetic hand on his shoulder. "Kurt, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Save your apologies for someone who cares" He said, while pushing her hand away.

"Stop. We're going to get nowhere by arguing." Finn stated. "Matt, you got anything?" he asked looking over to the other boy.

Matt thought for a second before answering. "How far away would you say the main road is? About five miles?" He paused to try and calculate the distance. "I'd say about five to six miles. We're never going to get out of here if we just sit back so I say we walk down to the road and try and call over a car. Get them to call someone for us. It's the best shot we've got."

Finn nodded. "Good. We'll all head down tonight. No time like the present and I really want to get out of here."

"I think you've forgotten my plan here." Kurt started. "I'm staying here and waiting to die so when you say all please count me out because I'm not coming and I doubt Santana will either."

"Fine. We can't force you but please stay locked in your rooms. I don't want anyone else to die." Kurt nodded at Finn's request.

"Would it be okay if I stayed as well?" Rachel questioned. "It's only I'm not as quick as you and I'd only slow you down."

"Okay Kurt, Rachel and Santana can stay here. Matt, Puck and I will head down to the main road. Promise me you guys are going to be safe?"

Matt chuckled a little. "Finn, these guys are going to be totally safe. They're staying in locked rooms so unless one of them is stupid enough to leave the house and go walk about they will be fine. You should be worrying about us."

And Matt was right; Finn should have been worrying about them.


	19. Chapter 19: Three Blind Mice

**A/N: Sorry about the really short chapter yesterday. Hopefully this will make up for it. **

**Chapter 19: Three Blind Mice**

Before the boys left Matt wrote a letter which he gave to Kurt. "Can you give this to Santana if I umm, you know don't make it back"

Kurt took the letter and stored it in his back pocket. "Oh Matt I'm so worried, I wish you guys didn't have to go. It's not safe."

"I know it's not but how are you ever going to get out of here if we don't go?"

He nodded his head. "I know you're right Matt but I just, it's just horrible."

Matt put his hands on the smaller boy's shoulders. "Just look after the girls, look after yourself. Don't worry about us."

* * *

It was around six o clock when they left the house and the sun was going down. Each of the boys carried a flashlight for when it got dark and Puck also carried the knife. Finn was shaking.

"Dude what's up?" Puck asked. "Are you scared?"

"Umm no, of course not. I'm just cold." He lied.

"Hmmm, if you say so"

Finn edged closer to Puck, feeling safer beside his ex best friend.

* * *

After about an hour Rachel was getting worried. She had locked herself in her bedroom like Finn had instructed before he left but now she wanted to leave. She walked cautiously down the corridor and along to Kurt's bedroom. She knocked briefly on the door and was surprised at the speed in which he opened it.

"Rachel, what a pleasant suprise." Kurt said dryly.

"May I come in Kurt?" Rachel beamed, not even waiting for an answer before pushing past him into the room.

"Oh of course you can, make yourself at home" he grumbled sarcastically as she took a seat on the bed. "Oh and by the way if you're in here to murder me please make it quick. I really don't have the patience for one of them long, drawn out deaths. Maybe just poison my drink or something, that's my water on the side there." Kurt said, pointing over to a glass on the bed side table.

Rachel laughed. "I'm not here to kill you Kurt. I just wanted some company"

"Hmm" Kurt replied, talking a seat on the opposite bed.

"So, who do you think the murderer is?" She asked, desperate to get rid of the awkward silence.

Kurt thought for a moment before saying "Honestly Rachel, right now I would say it's you."

* * *

Matt and Finn stood on either side of Puck and rather than talking all three of them were thinking.

_Matt was thinking about Mike and Mercedes and how he wished he could die just to be with them. But then there was Santana. She had just lost Brittany and Matt was one of the only people she had left. If he died tonight, he wanted to die trying to save her. _

_Finn felt lucky in a way. Everyone else had lost the people closest to them except him. Matt had lost Mike, Santana had lost Brittany and Kurt had lost Mercedes. Finn still had the two people that mattered most to him; he still had Puck and Rachel. _

_Puck thought about Quinn and how beautiful she had looked lying still on her bed. He thought about being a dad and how he wished he could grow old with Quinn and his baby girl. But realistically all Puck had left were the two boys beside him and Santana and he knew he didn't want to lose any of them._

Puck was dragged out of his thoughts when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. "Puck, look over there. There's a shadow, it looks like a person. We should turn back." Matt whispered.

Puck looked over to the boy, then over to where he was pointing. A dark figure could just be seen in the darkness. He looked back over to Matt, who had a fearful look on his face. "Matt, get your flashlight out."

Matt nodded and reached into his coat pocket. "But Puck, if we put the lights on, they'll see us."

Puck looked at him before nodding "I know, but it's going to be really dark soon. We can barely see now, we need the lights or someone could just creep up on us. It's safer this way"

"Guys my flashlight isn't working."

The boys turned to look at Finn who was trying desperately to fix the light.

"Dude, did you put batteries in it?" Puck asked, aware of his friend's lack of common sense.

Finn unscrewed the top of the light and looked inside. "Oh crap" he sighed. Finn had forgotten the batteries.

Matt and Puck both attempted to switch on their flashlights, but they both failed as well. "Come on, we can't have all forgot batteries." Puck said as he found no batteries in his or Matt's torches. "I know I didn't forget. I bet it was that stupid murderer. They think of everything"

Matt and Puck were too busy studying their torches to notice Finn had gone. It was only when they heard his cries for help that they looked up. It took a few moments for them to find him, laying on the floor a few metres away. His face was all bloody and there was a gash along his neck. Puck felt a hand tap him on the shoulder and he turned around to find himself face to face with the murderer.

"Okay you two, who's next?"

* * *

Kurt had finally got Rachel to leave his room but now that he was alone he sort of wished she hadn't gone. He couldn't stop thinking about Mercedes, and how she had looked. Out of all of the murders hers was definitely the most graphic and he knew that image would haunt him forever, especially as she was his best friend.

Santana had been sitting alone in her room since she had found out about Brittany. She wished she could go and apologize to Matt, but she knew he had gone with the other boys to try and get help. She didn't mean to shout at him, she was angry and although he would have known she didn't mean it, she felt terrible. She loved Matt, he was her first true boyfriend and although they had split up earlier in the year, she still loved him.

Rachel sat alone in the living room worrying about Finn. He was the first person who actually seemed to accept her and she didn't want him to die. Also Kurt thought she was the murderer. Rachel would never murder anybody, not even for a solo. She was a driven person and could get angry at times but she would never murder someone and it upset her that Kurt would think she would.

* * *

"Why don't you just kill us both now? Get it over with?" Puck shouted, before running over to Finn and sitting down next to his body.

The murderer laughed. "Oh Noah, where's the fun in that? I want a chase."

"You are sick." Matt screamed.

"You know what's funny; Mike said the exact same thing to me when I told him my plan, seconds before I killed him."

"Don't you dare say his name. Don't you talk about Mike." Matt was angry, he wanted to kill the person in front of him.

"Aww are you going to stop me then?" The murderer chuckled. "Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike"

Matt surged forwards and tried to push the murderer down. "I could kill you right now Matty, but you know what, you're quite fun when you're angry, I think I'll have more fun if you're alive a little bit longer."

The murderer then turned around and walked off, leaving the boys alone.

* * *

Rachel and Kurt both sat in the living room. Both were too stubborn to admit it but they were scared. Rachel was scared for Finn and Kurt was scared for everyone, especially himself after being left alone with Rachel.

Santana still sat alone in her room, thinking about Brittany and thinking about Matt. The silence was becoming unbearable so she moved into the living room to join the others. There was still a silence but at least when she had company the silence was more tolerable.

* * *

Puck was talking to Finn soothingly, trying to make him stay awake. "Come on mate, don't go to sleep. Just keep your eyes open, keep listening to me."

Finn opened his mouth to speak, but Puck put a finger to his mouth to stop him. "Shush, you have a deep cut on your neck. Talking will just put you in even more pain."

Matt watched on helplessly as Puck tried to keep Finn awake. He watched as Puck ripped the sleeve of his shirt off and placed it on Finn's neck to stop the bleeding. He watched as Finn slipped in and out of consciousness. He watched as Finn began to lose consciousness for the third time. As he came around again he looked up at Puck and took a deep breath.

"Hey Puck, I just want you to know, before I die that I forgive you and if I got the chance I would have loved to be best friends with you again."

Puck smiled slightly at the boy in front of him, as his eyes welled up with tears. "That means a lot to me dude and it can happen. We can be best friends again. You're gonna make it Finn."

"Puck, are you crying?" He laughed softly at his mohawked friend. "Well at least I can say I've had one achievement in my sorry little life. I made the resident badass of McKinley cry."

Puck couldn't help but smile at Finn, who was still able to lighten the mood even as death was fast approaching him.

In a matter of seconds Finn's face contorted into one of horror "Puck, Matt, I uh think you should go" Finn croaked, almost choking on his words.

"No, I can't leave a man behind." He argued, looking at Matt for his agreement.

Matt nodded. "We can't just leave you."

"But, you, you need to go" he breathed, "The killer's back" he cried, pointing behind Matt and Puck.

"Thanks for the introduction Finn, but aren't you dead yet?" the murderer cackled, pushing Puck out of the way and shooting Finn in between his eyes. "Ha, that's better"

**A/N: Next chapter... murderer is revealed **


	20. Chapter 20: Unmasked

**A/N: sorry theres been quite a long wait :/ thank you for your reviews.. Enjoyy! :) **

**Chapter 20: Unmasked **

"Kurt, do you think they're okay?" Rachel questioned. The boys had been gone for over two hours and she was getting worried. "I'm sort of psychic and I think something's wrong"

Kurt shook his head. "I wouldn't say it was psychic to think something was wrong when a murderer's on the loose."

Santana winced at the word "murderer" and pulled Brittany's teddy bear close to her chest.

"Are you okay Santana?" Kurt asked, as he went and sat beside her.

She leaned into him and sighed. "I'm just worried about Matt, and I miss Brittany like mad. I don't know what I'm going to do if Matt doesn't come back." She cried.

"I'm sure he'll be okay." Kurt whispered, rubbing her arm.

* * *

"You f*cking bastard." Puck screamed as he ran towards the murderer. "You f*cking bastard. You killed my best friend and my girlfriend." He cried, as angry tears ran down his face.

The murderer just laughed. "You think I killed Quinn do you? I wanted to but I never got the chance."

Puck's face showed a mixture of anger and confusion. "What? What do you mean you didn't kill her?" He demanded.

"Little Quinny put the knife in her own heart Noah"

"I don't believe you" He screamed. "You killed her. You killed my Quinn." He pulled the knife out of his pocket and pointed it towards the hooded figure in front of him.

"Oh goody, Noah's got a weapon. That just makes things so much more exciting." The murderer cackled as they slowly removed their hood.

Matt gasped as he saw who the murderer was. "It, it was you. All along it was you. You killed Mike." he screamed. "But you died? I saw you dead. You died. We carried your body."

"You know Matt, I would love to sit here and tell you all about what happened but I believe there are some people waiting for me at the house. I wouldn't want to have to keep them waiting now would I?"

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Santana." He cried. "You leave her alone. And the others too"

"Wow, you and Mike really are similar. He said the exact same thing. I remember it exactly, he said don't you dare lay a finger on Matt. S'pose it would have been quite sweet if I actually cared."

"We all trusted you and you betrayed us." Puck shouted, still pointing the knife towards the murderer.

"Puck get out of here" Shouted Matt. "Go back to the house and make sure the others are safe."

"I can't leave you. I'm not going." Puck replied, edging closer to Matt as if to prove his point.

"Please Puck" Matt whispered into the other boy's ear. "Look, we can't lead the killer back to the house. We can't both go. I'll stay here – I'll try and – give me the knife and – I don't know. You go back to the house. You look after the others, get them to safety. Get yourself to safety. Please"

"I don't know if I can Matt"

"Boys, as much as I am enjoying your little heart to heart I was really planning on killing you a little quicker than this." Matt and Puck turned around to see the murderer standing right in front of them. "So I really hope you don't mind Puck, but I'm going to make your decision for you."

Puck could do nothing but watch. What happened next happened too fast; it was too quick for Puck to stop it. But at the same time it happened too slowly; slow enough for Puck to see the pain on Matt's face. The murderer had got out the gun and shot Matt right in the middle of his head. Unfortunately for Matt the killer had a perfect aim. It only took seconds for Matt to die after his body collapsed on the floor. The last sight Matt ever saw was the killer's twisted, manic grin. He thought of Santana and a pang of frustration pierced his heart. A frustration that hurt more than the bullet; the fact that he hadn't saved her. His eyes closed for the last time and a bright, white light replaced the dark and lonely forest. Matt's pain was finally over.

"There we go Puck, there's no reason for you to stay anymore. It's just you and me now." Brittany laughed heartlessly.


	21. Chapter 21: Confrontation

**A/N: Thank you very much for all the reviews from the last chapter :) I was a bit worried about what people would think of it :/ :) **

**Chapter 21: Confrontation**

Puck stared down at Matt's body and felt lonelier than ever before. He had lost three of the people closest to him in the space of twenty four hours; Finn, Quinn and Matt.

"I HATE YOU. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" he cried as he knelt on the floor beside Matt's body.

Brittany looked down at Puck and smirked. "You know Puck; you actually helped me with this. So I owe you one. Thanks buddy."

Puck glared up at her. "What do you mean? I've done nothing to help you. And I'm not your buddy."

"Remember when I came round your house a few weeks ago. You showed me a nursery rhyme book you had bought for your baby. Oops that was a bit of a waste of money wasn't it now that your little baby is dead?" Brittany laughed.

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY BABY WAS A MUCH BETTER PERSON THAN YOU AND SHE WASN'T EVEN BORN YET. MY GIRL WAS AN ANGEL AND I LOVED HER."

Brittany continued laughing. "I'm not saying she wasn't a better person than me but you know the main difference between the two of us? I'm alive. She's not. She paused for a moment before continuing with her original conversation. "You gave me the idea. I wanted to do something different. I could have just killed you all on the spot but come on where's the fun in that? I loved nursery rhymes when I was a kid and the idea of killings related to them excited me. Then I got help from Mr Schue. Obviously being the generous person he was, he was more than willing to help when I asked him to teach me to use a computer. Then I got on the internet and searched for everything I needed. Managed to get hold of a knife and a gun and then I suggested to Schue that we go on a glee trip. He thought it was an excellent idea and so here we are."

With each word Brittany said Puck grew angrier and angrier. He silently took hold of the knife, not taking his eyes off Brittany for even one second and lifted it up. He shuffled on the floor while Brittany spoke, easing forward, making sure he didn't make a noise. When he was close enough he looked up at Brittany and just as he was about to stab her she spotted him.

"You sneaky little boy. Were you going to try and stab me? " She raised her foot and crashed it down onto Puck's neck. "Do you know what I do to sneaky little boys?" she questioned, giving him no time to think before she said, "I kill them" She pressed her foot harder to his neck to emphasise the statement.

With every breathe Puck was struggling. Brittany's foot was blocking his windpipe and was preventing him from breathing properly. He was slowly dying. Visions of Matt, Mike, Finn and Quinn came to his mind. He had watched on helplessly as three of them died. He didn't want anyone else to die. There were only four of them left, himself included. If he died now he wouldn't get back to the house, he wouldn't be able to warn the others, they would all die. And it would be his fault. For dying. Matt had just died to save Puck and now Puck had to survive to save the others. The knife lay just inches away. He stretched out his arm and gently slid the knife towards himself. The weight on his neck was getting increasingly heavier and his breaths were becoming short and painful. He quickly looked up at Brittany to check that she wasn't watching then lifted the knife and stabbed her in the leg.

Brittany screamed out in pain, blood dripping down to the floor. The wound was not enough to kill her but had given Puck enough time to get away. The second her foot lifted off of his neck, he scrambled to his feet, making a run towards the house. Pain rushed through his body, his breathing was still unstable and all Puck wanted was to lie down and rest. But he knew he couldn't because there were three people back at the house that needed his help. They were relying on his help.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that Puckerman." Brittany screamed into the darkness. "You're going to pay for that."


	22. Chapter 22: The gun shot

**A/N: thank you for the reviews.. a few of you have been asking about the motives...Brittany's motives will be revealed in chapter 24 so sorry for keeping you waiting **

**Chapter 22: The gun shot**

The walk back to the house was the hardest, longest, loneliest and most painful walk of Noah Puckerman's life. It had initially started off as a run but Puck knew if he kept that up he would probably be dead before he got to the house. It was almost pitch black and without a torch Puck had tripped on a rock or a branch more than once. But as soon as he fell he picked himself back up because he had to save the few people that were left alive.

_

* * *

_

He had to save Rachel. Hell she could be annoying at times, well most of the time but she was a good person deep down inside and Finn loved her. He had to save her for Finn.

_

* * *

_

Kurt would have probably been a brother to Finn one day. Their parents were dating and Carole Hudson loved Kurt as if he was her own child. Carole was a really good person and Puck didn't want to be responsible for her losing both of her sons.

_

* * *

_

Then there was Santana. She was smoking hot and he had lost count of the number of flings they had had with each other. He had lost the big V to Santana when they were fourteen, and that made her special to him. As well as that Matt had died for Puck and Matt loved Santana so, if Puck had to, he was willing to die for her.

* * *

Santana had gone around the house looking for any weapons just in case the murderer decided to show up. She re-entered the living room with three kitchen knives and a gun.

"Found these" she said in a monotone voice. She handed both Kurt and Rachel one of the knives and stowed the gun in the back pocket of her jeans. "Gun was in Tim's room, locked away in a drawer."

"Umm, why do you get two weapons? Doesn't that make you a bit suspicious?" Rachel enquired, pointing towards both the gun and the knife that Santana currently had in her possession.

"Come on Rachel. You're smart enough to know that it's not me. If it was, surely I would have killed you both now, when our strongest are gone" Rachel nodded, encouraging Santana to continue. "Also there is a reason that I have two weapons whilst you have one. Since Brittany died I've been prepared to kill anyone. Anyone who walks through that door, I'm going to kill them cos they killed Brittany. You two wouldn't do that. Both of you imagine Finn walking in here as the murderer. I know that neither of you will have the guts to kill him. He's almost your brother Kurt. Understand what I'm saying? It's for the best this way. This way the murderer will die."

"What if all three of them come back?" Kurt asked.

"You have put forward a reasonable argument, Santana and although I don't like the idea of watching you kill the murderer I know it has to be done, for our safety. But Kurt's right – you can't just pull the trigger without thinking first" Rachel sat down in an armchair, looking anxiously in the direction of the door.

* * *

Meanwhile Brittany had ripped a strip off of her shirt and tied it around her wound. She hoisted herself up using an old tree for support. Her leg was throbbing with pain but she knew if she didn't get up now then Puck would get to the house before her, he would warn the others and they would be waiting with weapons. Sure, she could take them one at a time, but four at once? Not likely, especially when Santana and Puck were involved. She steadied herself and took off in an opposite direction to Puck. She knew a shortcut that could get her there before him.

* * *

After about an hour of silently waiting, eyes transfixed on the sitting room door, Kurt and the girls heard the front door slam shut. Santana loaded the gun and pointed it steadily towards the empty hallway. They heard footsteps approaching and waited just a few seconds until they saw a figure emerging.

Santana saw blood on the figure's clothing and raised her gun. The sound of the gun shot echoed around the room. It was only when it was too late and the trigger had been pulled that she realised who the figure was.


	23. Chapter 23: The truth is out

**A/N: I wanted to put this up yesterday but I didn't have time so i'm sorry :/ anyway enjoyy :) and thank you for the reviews again :D **

**Chapter 23: The truth is out**

The bullet shot straight into his arm and he cursed in pain as he grabbed onto the door frame for support. Santana walked closer to him, the gun still raised ready to shoot again.

"Santana, no don't shoot. It wasn't me" Puck pleaded but Santana wasn't backing down.

"Whose is it?" she demanded, pointing towards the splashes of blood that covered his shirt.

Puck looked down, tears forming in his eyes. "It's uh," he struggled to find the words. He wasn't ready to accept that his two best friends were dead. "It's Matt and Finn's" he sobbed, no longer ashamed to show his tears. He had lost everything.

Rachel fell to the floor screaming, "No, no, no, no, no" each word getting progressively louder.

Kurt grabbed hold of the letter that Matt had given him before he went. He remembered what Matt had said and let out a silent sob. He thought about his family. Himself, his dad and Carole. It seemed empty without Finn.

Santana stood rooted to the spot, the gun still aimed at Puck's head. She was never good with emotions and she kept them bottled up. She put on her best bitch act, not willing to admit that her heart had just shattered into millions of pieces.

"YOU KILLED THEM" she yelled, pointing her gun free hand accusingly at Puck, "YOU KILLED THEM ALL. THEIR BLOOD HAS STAINED YOU AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE BECAUSE YOU ARE A MURDERER. YOU'RE A COLD HEARTED BASTARD MURDERER."

Without giving Puck a chance to reply she pulled the trigger for a second time. The bullet pierced his shoulder and he fell to the floor in agony. Santana walked over to him, gun still in hand and managed to hear one muffled word escape from his lips."Brittany."

Rachel rushed over to his side.

"What did you say?"

Just seconds later her question was answered. The murderer stood by the back door, slowly clapping. "I have to say Santana, I'm rather impressed." Brittany chuckled, clearly amused at what she just witnessed. "Didn't think you had it in you to pull the trigger on an innocent boy."

Santana turned her head towards the familiar voice and fell to her knees in shock at the sight of her best friend. Tears rolled down her face and her fists clenched tightly together.

"No. No. No. No. Not you." She shook her head, dismissing the truth, despite the evidence standing plainly in front of her.

"Please Brittany, please say it wasn't you."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Brittany smirked at the kneeling girl.

"No." Santana screamed. "But you - you died and then I was broken. I held your teddy bear close to me ever since you died Brittany. YOU DIED BRITTANY. THIS ISN'T RIGHT. YOU DIED"

So many thoughts were rushing through Santana's head. Hurt. Betrayal. Confusion. Denial. And worst of all guilt. She ran over to Puck and gently stroked his face.

"I'm sorry" she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

He nodded to show his acceptance of the apology. Rachel had pulled off her own cardigan and wrapped it around Puck's arm to soak up the blood.

"Hold on, Noah." Rachel said, taking Puck's hand in her own.

Kurt stood close to Brittany, his weapon pointing threateningly at her, daring her to make any movements.

Santana's thoughts were rushing through her mind at an alarming rate. Her body felt empty.

_The pain she had felt when Brittany died was all for nothing. She had wasted tears on someone who wasn't really dead. Worse than that she had wasted tears on a murderer. She had wasted bullets on an innocent boy. Her friend._

Brittany had changed. The sweet, loving, gentle, kind hearted, beautiful young girl that Santana loved had been replaced by a cold hearted killer. How can she not have seen it before? Her blood shot eyes were the eyes of a killer. Every night Brittany always wanted to keep the door unlocked. She never asked why because Brittany was her best friend. Then she was always locking herself in the bathroom. Whenever she was in there she never spoke to Santana. She had always thought it was because she was upset so she left her but how stupid of her. It was obvious now. There was a small window in the bathroom. A window just big enough for Brittany to squeeze out of. She never was in that bathroom; she was out killing one of her friends. And Santana was too stupid to realise. Too stupid to stop her.

Santana turned back to Brittany but she could barely recognise her. This wasn't the Brittany she knew and loved. This wasn't her best friend, this was a monster. Santana's eyes were filled with hatred rather than affection.

"Why?" was the only word Santana could think to say.

Brittany laughed again. "Oh Santana, I thought you of all people would be able to work that out."

Santana thought for a moment, and then shook her head, inching closer towards Brittany. "Why?" she asked again with more anger this time.

"I did it for us Santana. I know you hated those people. You even told me yourself. Remember what coach Sylvester told us. She said if people make you feel bad, then you make them feel bad. If people outsmart you, outsmart them back. If people hurt you, you hurt them back until they stop. Do whatever it takes until they stop." Brittany paused, smiling with what looked like a genuine smile at Santana. "So I did that San. I made them stop."

"Brittany" Santana said her anger increasing. "If someone does something wrong then we slushie them, we humiliate them. Dammit Brittany, we don't kill them. These people, they're our friends. They were our friends. Now we have no one."

Brittany smiled again, "Don't be silly San. We have each other. We'll always have each other. Best friends forever, that's what you told me." She came towards Santana, pinky raised. Santana slapped her hand away.

"NO. I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE, BRITTANY. I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND."

"Okay" Brittany looked taken aback, but then a sly smile crept over her lips. "I guess I have no reason not to kill you as well then."


	24. Chapter 24: Why did you do it?

**A/N: We are nearing the end now.. only 3 chapters left after this one :) Enjoyyy! (and thank you for all the reviews)**

**Chapter 24: Why did you do it?**

Brittany took a gun out of her back pocket and fired it at the ceiling. Kurt and Santana jumped back and huddled close to one another. Rachel edged closer to Puck as he squeezed her hand comfortingly and whispered soothing words to her. They were all petrified.

"Who wants to go first?" she questioned, pointing the gun at each of them in turn.

Kurt stepped forward and pushed Santana behind him protectively. "Please Brittany, you've hurt them enough." He pointed to Santana, Rachel and Puck. "We've all lost too much. We've all lost people we love. Finn, Matt, Quinn, Mercedes." With each name he choked back a sob, especially when mentioning his best friend. "What is the point in killing us? What do you get out of it?"

"What do you think I get out of it? I get the pleasure of knowing I never have to see any of you again. See my whole plan all along was to rid the earth of people who have done wrong to me. People who have annoyed me, bullied me, hurt me. Hurt Santana. Some of the people I have killed were not supposed to die, but they got in my way so I had no choice." Brittany sighed as she thought back to the boy she wished she hadn't killed.

"Mike?" Santana questioned knowingly. Brittany had always loved Mike; they had been very close since the age of five and had formed a very strong friendship. She knew that Brittany wouldn't have wanted him to die.

"He saw me kill Miss Pillsbury. He said I'd get arrested, that I'd let him down, that our friendship was over. He was going to tell on me before I'd even begun. I had to. It's one of the few deaths I actually feel bad about. But I had no choice." She sighed, a sign of remorse present in her tone.

"Who else?" Rachel asked, with a genuine interest in the answer.

"Mr Schuester" she replied. "I did it to scare you. You all seemed safe with him around, like you would somehow survive this thing. I needed you to fear the murderer, to fear me. I knew I could make you all weaker if I took away your precious teacher." A small tear formed in the corner of Brittany's eye. Was it a tear of regret? Pain? Grief? Whatever it was Brittany soon realised her mistake and snapped out of it, quickly wiping the tear away. "You want to know why I killed the others?" she asked, the bitterness back in her voice. "Miss Pillsbury was first. I went to see her a few weeks back for some counselling. She talked to me like I was a three year old, made me feel really stupid. She made me feel worthless, like an idiot. What kind of person is she? She's supposed to guide people not put them down, make them feel stupid."

"THAT'S NOT A REASON TO KILL SOMEONE. YOU'RE SICK YOU ARE."

Kurt screamed as Brittany pointed the gun again and shot at the wall right next to him. "DID I ASK YOU TO SPEAK? JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN" she glared at him before continuing. "Then there was Tina, Mercedes and Artie. They never said anything to my face but I heard them. Whenever I got a question wrong in class I heard them laughing and making little comments to each other about me. Rude, hurtful comments."

Kurt sobbed at the mention of his three best friends. Santana reached forward and pulled him back into a hug. "Awwww, isn't that sweet." Brittany chuckled, placing a hand to her heart in mock happiness. "Don't you worry little Kurty, you can join them all soon." Brittany saw Santana's pained expression and gave her an evil smirk before saying "You know what I'm gonna skip the rest and just tell you about my favourite. Can you guess who that was Santana?" She waited a few seconds for a reply, but she was ignored. "Matt Rutherford. Oh he was fun. Got all angry with me and told me I daren't lay a finger on you." she laughed as she walked up to Santana and stroked her neck with her index finger. "Oops"

Santana pulled away from Brittany's touch and began silently sobbing. Tears began streaming down her face and for the first time she didn't care that people were watching. She just wanted Matt. She wanted him to walk in the room and hold her close, to tell her that everything would be okay.

Puck had also started crying again. The image of Matt's pained expression as he died wouldn't leave his thoughts. It was the worst thing he had ever witnessed and he doubted the memory would ever leave his mind. It was there to haunt him for the rest of his life.

"I bet you're all wondering what Matt did wrong. Well he was the worst of them all. He took you away from me Santana, that's what he did. You were my best friend and then he came along and you fell in love and it was like I never existed. And when we did get to talk it was always Matt this, Matt that."

Santana was just about to fight back, to disagree with Brittany. Matt had always been friendly to Brittany, tried to always include her in things and never leave her out but she always rejected him. Instead she walked towards Brittany, her arms open, pulling her into a hug. "Brittany, you're right, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I ever let this happen. All these people, they hurt you, I see that now. But we're going to be okay, you and me. We're going to go home and we're going to be okay."

Brittany hugged her back. "You promise San? You promise we'll be okay? I only did it for us, I killed them for us, so we could be happy."

Santana nodded. "I promise Brittany."

Kurt, Rachel and Puck watched on from the sideline, unaware that both girls were lying through their teeth. Tears trickled down Santana's cheeks as the two girls both lifted their guns. Santana's gun was now pressed against Brittany's skull and Brittany's was pushed into Santana's back. It was simply a matter of who pulled the trigger first.

The sound of the gun shot echoed around the room. It had taken all of a second for the cheerleaders' fates to be sealed.

Now one lay dead on the floor surrounded by a pool of her own blood. The other stood rooted to the spot, staring down at the body of her once best friend.


	25. Chapter 25: Home

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.. the last 2 chapters should be up by Friday! :)**

**Chapter 25: Home**

Burt Hummel was sat on the recliner armchair in his living room watching football. Kurt and Finn were due home tomorrow and to say he was glad was an understatement. The house had been too quiet without them. Carole came into the room and took the remote off Burt, switching it to the news channel.

"Not the news, it's always the same old rubbish they're talking bout." Burt grumbled, reaching out to try and get the remote back.

"No shush, wait a minute" Carole said, pointing to the screen. "It's Kurt and Finn's school."

Burt looked up at the TV "Breaking news: Earlier today four students from William McKinley high were found on the side of a road by Shawnee State forest. They are survivors of a serial killer attack that took place during a school trip. One is in a critical condition."

Burt looked over at Carole who was shaking. Her eyes never left the TV screen. She kept mumbling the same two words over and over again in between sobs. "My boys."

"We are now joined by one of the surviving teenagers, Rachel Berry. Rachel, can you explain to us what happened and how you are feeling?" Tears were streaming down her usually chirpy face and Burt really didn't understand why they would ask the poor girl questions while she was in such a state. "I'm devastated" she stammered. "I'm scared and I'm upset. It just seems so unreal. Just last week we were all rehearsing together in the choir room and now they're all gone."

Carole had begun to cry and Burt got up from his armchair to sit with her. "Why has this happened Burt? Oh god, they're so young."

"News just in: Brittany Pierce has been confirmed as the murderer, killing a total of eleven people before reportedly killing herself. Another student allegedly took their own life during the attacks."

"Brittany? She was so sweet. The few times I met her it was like she wouldn't hurt a fly." Burt commented, eyes still transfixed on the screen.

"More breaking news: we now have the names of the victims of this attack." Photos and names started flashing up on the screen. "Artie Abrams, Michael Chang."

Carole let out a loud sob as a picture of the tall, Asian dancer appeared on the screen. She had known him since he was about six and he along with Matt and Puck were always round her house.

"Tina Cohen Chang, Quinn Fabray" She sobbed again as Finn's ex girlfriend's photo appeared.

"Finn Hudson"

As the picture of Finn showed on the screen Carole closed her eyes and began shouting "No, no, no, not Finn. Not my Finn. They've made a mistake Burt. It's not my Finn"

Burt pulled her towards him and tried to comfort her. He wanted to support Carole but Kurt hadn't come up yet so he needed to see if his son was alive. He let out a stifled tear, as he tried to stay strong for Kurt and for Carole.

"Mercedes Jones, Emma Pillsbury" Kurt's best friend came up onto the screen. Burt let out another silent tear for Mercedes. He had grown very fond of her during her visits to the Hummel's.

"Matthew Rutherford and William Schuester." The news reporter then continued by saying "There were three more victims that have yet to be identified. Noah Puckerman is currently in Lima Hospital being treated for severe gun wounds and neck injuries. Our thoughts go out to the families and friends."

Carole stood up and, wordlessly walked over to the staircase. Burt didn't go with her; he understood she needed to be alone. He needed to be alone too, but more than anything he needed to hear about Kurt. It tore him in pieces not knowing if his son was dead or alive.

Carole walked into Finn's room and shut the door behind her. On the desk was a photograph of Finn, Matt, Mike and Puck all happy, smiling and laughing. She picked it up and held it close to her heart. Then she lay down on her son's bed and began sobbing.

Burt still sat with his eyes glued to the TV. They hadn't said Kurt's name, did that mean he was one of the unknown victims or did that make him a survivor? The screen once again showed the view of the outside of McKinley High where a reporter stood with another survivor, a young Latina girl Burt vaguely recognized. "I am joined now by Santana Lopez. Santana what can you tell us about what happened?" Santana stared at the reporter with a blank expression. "I really don't want to talk about this. If you don't mind I'd really like to be left alone, I've been through a lot, we all have." She then turned and walked away from the reporter and walked over to a bench where someone else was sitting.

The camera zoomed in on the pair as they sat huddled together and Burt was now able to recognize the boy. It was Kurt. As the camera got closer to them Burt could just about make out what Kurt was saying "I just want to go home. I want to go home to my dad."

* * *

Burt ran out to his car and jumped in, not even remembering to do up his seatbelt before heading off towards the school. He broke the speed limit by about fifteen mph but he didn't care. He just needed to get to his son. He pulled into the school car park and rushed around looking for Kurt. The second Kurt saw him he ran over to him, tears streaming down his unusually pale face. "Dad" he cried burying his head into Burt's chest.

Burt was elated. He had never been happier to see his son but he had also never felt sadder. A fierce pang of guilt shot through his heart as he thought of Carol crying over a photograph of her son. Her son who she would never see again. A part of Burt had died as he heard Finn's name called out on the news. It still didn't seem real that he was dead. It was unnatural for him to die so young. It wasn't fair.

Burt and Kurt lost track of time standing there outside Mckinley High. They just stared at each other gratefully. They hugged each other like they would never let go. No need for words. It was as though they hadn't seen each other for fifty years. That's what it felt like. Burt squeezed his son and vowed never to let him get in any harm ever again. He would always be there, and he always would protect him.

"It's alright son. I'm here now, it's alright."

**A/N: In case you didn't work it out the 3 "yet to be identified victims" were Sam the bus driver and Tim and Sophie, the house keepers. (i wanted them to be unknown so that Burt was unsure about Kurt for a bit longer) and also another point Brittany did NOT kill herself (Kurt and Rachel said she did to protect Santana) i know that wasn't very clear x**


	26. Chapter 26: What would have been?

**A/N: This is the penultimate chapter! Nothing happens that will move the plot forward so I apologise which is why I will be uploading the final chapter pretty soon (either later today or tomorrow) Thank you very much for the reviews :) **

**Chapter 26: What would have been?**

Emma Pillsbury and Will Schuester got married in 2011 in a small church in Lima. All twelve members of New Directions showed up to the wedding and even performed for their teachers. They sang a mash up of the couple's favourite songs. Bust a move and I could have danced all night. Three years later and they had twins, Alice and Alfie. Will left McKinley the same year as New Directions graduated and moved to another school in the local district. Emma stayed at McKinley for six years subsequent to Will's resignation and then left to become a house wife and stay at home mum.

Mercedes Jones moved to Cambridge, Massachusetts to study Law at Harvard University. She then became a highly sought after lawyer and during one case she met her future husband Dylan Westwood. Together they started a big family of seven children, five girls and two boys.

Tina studied chemistry and human biology at university and then went on to become a forensic scienctist. Her boyfriend Artie Abrams spent his life trying to find a way to cure paralysis. They spent their whole lives happily together but never got married or had any children.

It took Rachel Berry all of seven years after graduation to make her debut in Broadway. After attending numerous auditions and playing small ensemble parts she was finally cast as the lead in Wicked, Elphaba. Finn, Tina, Artie, Will and Emma all attended her opening night and she stayed at the show for just under three years. In her time on the show her on stage love interest Fiyero became her off stage husband David Forrester. They produced five little Broadway babies all of which started vocal, dance and acting classes at the age of two. After thirty years on Broadway Rachel finally got an award that meant more to her than anything else. The award she had wanted since she was just a child. She received a Special Tony Award for Life time achievement in the theatre and all eleven of her high school friends were there cheering her on from the audience as she collected it.

Kurt Hummel unsurprisingly made it into the world of fashion. At first he tried his hand at designing but ended up working in fashion journalism. For one particular report he was writing he had been invited to attend New York fashion week where he had first laid eyes on a male model named Blaine Anderson. The two became an exclusive couple a little under a year later and although they never married they maintained a long term relationship.

In 2010 Quinn Fabray gave birth to Beth Puckerman. She had wanted to put her up for adoption but Puck was adamant about keeping her. For the first year of her life, Beth was raised by both Quinn and Puck but when their relationship ended Puck became Beth's full time guardian. To earn a living he taught one to one guitar lessons in his house. When Beth was old enough to go to school Puck decided to home school her so that she didn't end up bumping into anyone who acted like he did in school.

Quinn joined the William McKinley faculty in 2019 as the new Cheerio's coach. She led them to twelve National wins before retirement and was happily married to her colleague (a gym teacher) Mr Evans. They had one daughter together called Jenna.

Finn Hudson had moved to Cleveland, Ohio. Straight after graduation he completed a football scholarship he had been selected for. His family, friends and football coach all managed to persuade him to try out for the Cleveland Browns football team and he became their star quarterback. He played for eight years and then retired for another eight before returning back to the team and becoming their coach.

Six years after graduation Santana Lopez became Santana Rutherford. She and Matt had three children, all boys whom they called Jay, Nathan and Lewis. Santana quit her office job to become a stay at home mum whilst Matt earned the money. He opened up a small dance studio where he and his best friend Mike Chang taught dance classes. Not long after he graduated Mike moved to LA when given an opportunity to make it as a dancer but just a short year later he returned to Lima. He had missed his family and his friends too much and that was he and Matt decided to open up the studio.

Brittany Pierce graduated and became a kindergarten teacher at a local school in Lima. Mike Chang finally admitted his feelings to Brittany three years after graduation and the pair went travelling around the world together.

If it wasn't for Brittany this would've happened. This would be their reality but Brittany came and she killed and now this is what would've been, what should've been and what never will be.


	27. Chapter 27: Now

**A/N: So... this is the end. Thank you so much for every one who reviewed. It made me so happy that you took the time to read and review this story. I hope you enjoy this final chapter and I hope to be back with another fanfic soon :) Thank you! **

**Chapter 27: Now**

It had been almost five years since it happened. Santana hadn't yet moved on from Matt and was still single. She rented a small apartment not far away from her parent's house and earned her money as a barmaid in a rundown pub on the outskirts of Lima.

Rachel had given up on her Broadway dream. She didn't even attempt to make it, instead giving up singing all together as it made her too sad. Singing just made her think of all the amazing people she had lost and the last time she had sung had been at the memorial service when she, Kurt and Santana had done a performance of one sweet day by Mariah Carey and Boyz to Men. She had many part time jobs including hairdressing, working in shops and teaching piano.

Kurt had stayed at home and was still living there. It had been hard at first, living under the same roof as Carole knowing she probably wished it was Finn instead of Kurt that had returned home. But after a while they began to function as a sort of family. Obviously there was a big chunk of that family missing but they tried to make it work. Kurt earned his keep by working in his dad's shop with him. He didn't care about wearing the hideous overalls anymore and he didn't care about the dirt. He just cared about the people he had left and he made sure that he cherished every moment he had with them.

Puck had only just managed to make it out of the whole ordeal alive and for a few points during his life saving surgery the doctors were sure he wasn't going to make it. But he pulled through, although now he suffered breathing difficulties and he had earned himself a few scars from the bullets. He lived with Rachel and they were on/off dating. Though neither of them would admit it, they needed each other. Admittedly their relationship wasn't ideal for either of them but it was the best they could have.

* * *

Every year on the week that it happened they would meet up. The first year anniversary had been the hardest. They didn't know what to say to each other and ended up sat down by the gravestones sobbing into each other's arms.

Three days before they were due to meet up for the five year anniversary Kurt received a phone call from Santana.

"I read it"

Kurt knew exactly what she meant. The letter. The letter that Matt had given to Kurt just before he left. The letter that Santana had been too scared to read for the past five years.

"He loved me Kurt." She sighed and held back the tears that were forming. "Can I bring someone this year? I'd really like you to meet him."

Kurt spoke for the first time since he answered the phone. "Yes umm, of course Santana. Dad and Carole may be coming along with me so I don't see why not."

"Yeah thanks" she replied before cutting off.

Santana hadn't wanted to read the letter because she thought it would bring back too many memories but she had to. For Matt. For the last five years she had kept it locked in a small box with all the things that reminded her of Matt. Photos of him, little love notes he had written to her, presents he had bought her. She kept the key for the box on a chain round her neck for safe keeping and had decided that this year she was going to read it.

_Santana,  
I'm really no good with letters and emotions and all that but I needed to say bye to you properly. If you're reading this then I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you down and I'm sorry that I didn't come back. Please just know that I tried, I would have tried to stay alive, to be with you. If I had to I would have died to save you, so that you could get out. So you better have got out. I know you're strong so you'll be fine without me, but me, I'm not like you, I'm weak and I don't think I could live without you so I won't. I've already lost so much this week and I know you have too but you are too special to die so young, you have an amazing life ahead of you. So go out and live it. Make me proud._

_I love you San, forever and always.  
_

The last sentence had choked her more than ever. He loved her, she had loved him but they were both too stubborn to admit it right up until it was too late. They ended their relationship because of some stupid drunken fling Santana had but she was sorry and he forgave her. Why couldn't they see that before?

Honestly Kurt was a bit surprised when Santana had called. Usually the four of them just met up, none of them did much talking and then they would not talk to each other again until the next year. They all exchanged phone numbers but they were never used.

_She had asked to bring someone but who? She said 'him'; does that mean she got a new boyfriend? She hadn't had one since Matt and maybe she had finally moved on. But wouldn't it be a bit strange to bring your boyfriend to your ex boyfriends grave?_

* * *

Three days later and Santana put on a knee length yellow dress and the heart necklace Matt had bought her on their first date. She always wore yellow on the anniversary because it was Matt's favourite colour.

When she arrived at the cemetery Kurt, Puck and Rachel were already there. Kurt and Puck were dressed in classic black suits with black tie and white shirt and Rachel wore a floor length black dress with her hair falling loosely at her shoulders. They were stood by Finn's grave stone and Rachel was leaning into Puck's side whilst his hand was slid supportively around her shoulders. Kurt stood behind them with Burt and Carole Hummel both dressed traditionally in black. Burt held on to both Carole and Kurt's hands as they cried.

Santana walked over to them slowly, her guest walking alongside her, also dressed in yellow. "Hi" she said softly as she approached her friends.

Puck turned to face her and pulled her into a tight hug. "How are you Santana?" he asked, giving her a smile.

"I'm okay thank you. It's been a hard year but so has every other so we're doing fine." She replied.

"We're?" he questioned.

Santana bent down and picked up the small boy beside her. "Puck, Rachel, I'd like you to meet Nathan."

Nathan was dressed in a white shirt with a lemon yellow tie and small yellow trousers. He waved shyly at Puck and then hid his head in Santana's shoulder. Seeing the child, Kurt let go of his father's hand and walked over his friends.

"You have a child? How old is he?" Kurt asked. So this was who Santana was talking about. She hadn't got a new boyfriend, she had a son.

"He's four and a half." She answered, smiling gently at her son.

Rachel turned to face Santana, a look of confusion spread over her features. "If he's four and a half that means" She paused for a moment trying to work something out. "that means"

Santana calmly interrupted her. "He's Matt's."

Kurt stood staring at the small boy. He was adorable and upon second look he did resemble Matt. He had Santana's eyes but when he smiled it was easy to see who the father was.

"He's beautiful Santana. Matt would have been so proud." Rachel smiled in awe at Nathan.

"I know" she smiled, a tear trickled down her cheek as she kissed him softly on the head. "Matt said if we ever had a son he wanted to call him Nathan. I only wish he could have been here to see him."

"Nathan Rutherford" Kurt beamed at the little boy in Santana's arms.

Santana shook her head. "Nathan Matthew Rutherford." She held him out to Kurt who happily took the boy into his arms. Nathan wrapped his finger around Kurt's and looked him in the eyes before saying "What's your name?"

Kurt held back a tear as he held the small boy. He felt for him, Kurt had lived without a mum and now Nathan had to live without a dad. He knew firsthand how hard that was. "I'm Kurt." He replied.

"We're going to put flowers on daddy's grave Kurt. Mummy said he likes the yellow ones and they will make him happy. I'm glad my daddy will be happy." Nathan grinned at Kurt, and pulled out a small daisy from his pocket. "Mummy said I can leave this one for him. She said daddy likes this one."

Kurt put Nathan on the floor and watched as he grabbed Santana's hand and asked her where he should put the flower. They walked over to Matt's grave and he placed the flower down on the ground. After a few minutes he walked back over to Kurt.

"Kurt, mummy said can you take me to Uncle Mike's? She wanted to stay and talk to daddy. I have bought Uncle Mike a flower too." Mike would have been so proud to have been called an Uncle, especially by such a precious little child. Poor Nathan was missing out on a lot of people who would have loved him.

Kurt held out his hand and led him over to Mike's grave where Nathan got out another daisy and placed it at the foot of the grave stone.

Rachel stood at the foot of Quinn's grave as Puck stroked the indented words in the stone. "A beautiful daughter, a beautiful friend and now a beautiful angel. Quinn Fabray 1994-2009". As Rachel watched him crying she knew that Puck still had feelings for Quinn, strong feelings. She felt the same about Finn and she had no doubt in her mind that she always would. She left Puck to be alone with his thoughts and walked over to where Kurt stood. Nathan offered her his hand, which she gladly took in her own.

Santana knelt before Matt's grave, whilst she softly spoke to him. "Matt, I read the letter you wrote. After five years I finally read it and I love you too, still after all this time. And we have a son Matt, you'd love him, you really would. Nathan, he looks just like you, has your smile. He's beautiful. Your parents love him; we visit them at least once a week. Sit down and have dinner as a family. Me, Nathan, my parents, your parents and your brothers. There's only one thing missing Matt and that's you. I've never told anyone this before, only Rachel, Puck and Kurt know, but I killed Brittany. She killed you and Finn, then she came back to try and kill us. She had me at gun point."

_

* * *

_

Tears trickled down Santana's cheeks as the two girls both lifted their guns. Santana's gun was now pressed against Brittany's skull and Brittany's was pushed into Santana's back. It was simply a matter of who pulled the trigger first.

_Brittany smirked murderously at Santana and Rachel had curled herself closer to Puck, terrified at what was about to happen. Kurt was frozen where he stood, his eyes transfixed on the gun that was just millimetres away from Santana's back. _

_Santana's eyes were focused solely on Brittany, everything else in the room was just a blur of colour. Thinking of all the happy memories her and Brittany had shared, she was unable to pull the trigger. It was only when her eyes became locked again with Brittany's that she remembered. The pain, the torture Brittany had put them through. This was not the same girl she had used to play on the swings with, not the same girl who she used to hold pinkie's with when they walked through the corridors._

_Brittany's mind was working in the same way as Santana's. She thought momentarily of childhood memories the two girls had shared from eating cookies in Santana's kitchen to playing with Barbie's out on the lawn. But then her mind flashed to killing, the thrill, the excitement, the blood, the adrenaline. The fear that she created in people's eyes. She could make a person tremble with just a grin. She stared intently at Santana as both girls clasped their hands more firmly onto their weapons._

_Rachel's eyes squeezed shut as the sound of the gun shot echoed around the room. It had taken all of a second for the cheerleaders' fates to be sealed. _

_Santana snapped her eyes shut as she watched Brittany's face morph with pain. Although she had been the cause of that pain and though Brittany deserved this, she couldn't bring herself to watch. Blood dripped freely from the back of the blond girl's head as she fell to the floor, her hand reaching up to Santana in an plea for help. She clutched the back of her head with her other hand, in an attempt to stop the blood, but then she stopped. She stopped moving, she stopped struggling, she stopped breathing._

_Kurt fell to the floor feeling both relieved and shocked, knowing that if Santana had acted just half a second later it would be her on the floor. Puck, who was now struggling to stay conscious clung tightly onto Rachel who still hadn't opened her eyes. Brittany lay dead on the floor surrounded by a pool of her own blood. Santana stood rooted to the spot, staring down at the body of her once best friend._

* * *

"I was going to let her kill me, to be with you, but I knew I was pregnant. I thought the baby could be my second chance, and he was. He is my second chance." She rested a large bouquet of yellow roses by the foot of Matt's grave. "I love you Matthew Rutherford, forever and always." She whispered as she stood up and walked back over to her friends.

"We're going to be okay" Kurt smiled. "All of us, we're going to be okay"

The group went over to a bench in the shadow of a large oak tree. It was a memorial bench for the friends they had lost. Burt held Carole in his arms, by the tree. They both thought of Finn and wished he could have been there with them. Santana sat on the bench, Nathan on her lap, and thought of Matt. As a tear trickled down her cheek, she squeezed Nathan closer to her. Beside her sat Puck and Rachel, both remembering someone else, but holding each other's hands as though they only loved each other. And the truth was, they did love each other. But, all the while, Quinn and Finn never left their minds. Kurt thought of many people; Mercedes, Finn, Tina, Artie. He missed everyone, and not a day went by when he didn't think about them. The smallest things would trigger memories; the good memories, but also the heartbreakingly bad ones.

Engraved upon the bench was a message. A message that made the survivors cry as they read it, a message that reminded them of the heart warming moments they had shared:

_To all our friends: we have gone from loving you in our presence to loving you in your absence. Though you are gone you still live on in our hearts._


End file.
